MISION IMPOSIBLE
by mercy-out
Summary: Shion enviara a sus más poderosos caballeros, a una mision mas que dificil, asi que; puede que no salgan bien librados de esta nueva aventura. lo lograran? o fracasaran en el intento lol...
1. Chapter 1

_Nota: las frases que aparecen entre paréntesis son interpretadas mental mente ósea son como sus pensamientos ok _

**_Misión imposible_**

**1.****Día lluvioso para una vieja amistad...**

Todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban en el salón principal, contando con kanon también.

-Ya estoy harto de sus tonterías no quiero oír nada más me escucharon, o cumplen con lo que les ordeno, si no quieren que les dé un castigo peor - les advirtió Shion al borde de la desesperación

(peor…como puede haber un castigo peor)-pensaba kanon.

-pero patriarca noso….-trato de refutar saga, pero shion lo interrumpió.

-pero nada o que acaso quieres que te lo haga entender por las malas. He!-dijo mirando amenazadoramente a saga.

- no ya entendí-

- Bueno entonces vayan y dense prisa, organizarlo todo para mañana que mientras más rápido mejor, así que rapiditos y calladitos se ven más bonitos.-ordeno shion parándose de improvisto.

- su excelencia no sería mejor que solo fuera…

- aioros yo te creía mas valient... digo más razonable además es su deber.-dijo shion al borde de la histeria.

-sí pero...

- _YAAAA ME CANSÉ, FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ Y SI NO CUMPLEN CON EL ENCARG.. DIGO CON SU MISIÓN ES MEJOR QUE NO REGRESEN_ ¿entendido?-shion ya había perdido la poca paciencia que posee. Fue por eso que; ni bien termino de hablar todos desaparecieron, bueno no todos algún viejo amigo por ahí se quedo.

- ya shion no te pongas en plan de ogro sii... Inhala y exhala... Inhala y exhala eso te tranquilizará a mí siempre me funciona es solo cosa de…

- doko mi viejo, que digo viejo viejísimo amigo creo que fui claro al momento de decir que sin excepción, todos deben de cumplir con la orden que les acabó de dar.-dijo shion mirándolo furioso.

-pero shion yo ya no soy taaan joven como antes, no soportaría una calamidad como esa, mejor dejemos que los ingenuo... Digo los jóvenes se encarguen de eso, además creí que me estimabas lo suficiente como para dejar que yo fuera y me expusiera a tal peligro ¿o me equivoco? Además tu sabes que somos viejos amigos y...

- yaaa a ver "amigo" tal vez no te quedo claro quién soy yo y quien eres tu pues te explicó; yo soy el patriarca y tu un simple caballero o me equivocó?

- si… digo no, pero...-doko se veía desconcertado, tanto que no sabía que responder.

- déjame explicarte en términos más simples, tu ser caballero, yo ser el patriarca y caballeros obedecer órdenes de patriarca, sin reproche alguno ¿entendido?

**_AFUERA DEL TEMPLO PRINCIPAL_**

-Jamás lo había visto tan enojado- decía un muy preocupado Mu, por la actitud del patriarca.

- y no es para menos de seguro la odiosa le hade haber dicho algo como para que nos fuera a pedir eso, me preguntó que tendrá en mente –respondía pensativo Aioria.

- Aioria acaso acabas de llamar odiosa a athena?

- noo que va, yo solo la aclamaba diciendo ¡Ho diosa!-respondió aioria a su hermano, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- esa fue buena, como no se me ocurrió antes jeje

- cállate Milo, tú debes de ser el que le pone esas ideas a mi hermano, porque conmigo siempre se portaba respetuoso con sus superiores y…..

-shhhh quieren callarse, no puedo oír bien.-replico kanon.

-kanon ¿que se supone que estás haciendo?-pregunto shaka al ver como kanon no despegaba la oreja de la puesta principal.

_ADENTRO…_

- pero…y nuestra amistad que paso con eso de mejores amigos por siempre y del anillo de la amistad, además yo nunca te creí capaz de echarme encara que tú eras mi superior.-dijo doko en tono ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Doko yo….

- y solo porque tú fuiste el que llego primero al trono, yo pude haber ganado sabes, pero no lo hice porque yo si se cómo tratar a los amigos y no te lo echo en cara cada vez que puedo.

_AFUERA…_

- vaya no me imaginaba que Doko fuera tan buen actor. -decía saga siguiendo el ejemplo de su gemelo.

Y así De un momento a otro, 12 caballeros pegaban la oreja a la puerta lo más que podían para poder escuchar mejor.

_ADENTRO….._

-qué? pero si tu ni te moviste de tu templó si hasta te pusiste a jugar canicas, tooodo el día.-dijo shion enfadado.

- sí, pero fue porque sabía lo importante que era para ti ser el patriarca. Si ya hasta tenías tu túnica, tu casco y de paso andabas por ahí diciendo que con el futuro patriarca nadie se mete y no sé cuantos disparates más.

- No puedo creer que digas eso de mi, cuando tú te la has pasado diciendo que como mejor amigo del patriarca tienes ciertos privilegios como: comer gratis en cualquier parte, pedir préstamos a mi nombre, obligar a otros a hacer tus deberes con la amenaza de que si no lo hacen yo los castigare ah y ni se diga eso de abandonar tu templo disque para meditar en Rozan y muuuuuchas cosas más que has venido haciendo a mis espaldas.-dijo shion enfadándose mas y mas.

_AFUERA….._

- vaya hasta que por fin está poniendo en su lugar al fresco de Doko jejeje. -decía death mask mas que feliz por la situación.

- a mí me preocupa que si siguen así dejen de ser amigos, ¿se imaginan?-hablo en tono preocupado Aldebarán.

_ADENTRO…_

Doko se mantenía mirando a Shion con la boca abierta, jamás Shion se había dirigido a el de esa manera ni siquiera cuando se entero que; él fue el que divulgó el secreto de que tenía el cabello lleno de canas desde que cumplió los 19 años y que él era el que le teñía el pelo de color verde además de; su pequeño secreto de no querer ser patriarca, por eso de tener que estar al pendiente de la odiosa de athena y no así por su abnegada amistad.

-pero sabes una cosa, ya me harte eso de mejores amigos se termino porqué no me interesa tener de amigo a una persona tan interesada, aprovechada e inmadura como tuuu así que te me largas de aquí de una buena vez si no quieres que mande a llamar a los guardias para que te saquen y de paso te den 100 azotes por desobediencia. -shion hablaba seriamente, cosa que doko noto.

- Shion creeo que se te te susuvio lala preesión mira nada más que sandededeces tete pones aa decir-hablaba nerviosamente doko mirando a shion de manera suplicante.

AFUERA…..

- seguro se puso nervioso porque le acaba de decir que ya no podrá tener los privilegios como amigo del patriarca que él siempre había tenido, claro habiéndole retirado su "amistad" no tendrá más remedio que quedarse a cuidar su templo como todos nosotros. Me alegro.-

- no digas eso mascara , si doko puede ser un poco convenenciero, mandón, interesado, flojo o incluso mandarnos a nosotros a hacer sus deberes, mientras él se queda en su cascada muy quitado de la pena, sabiendo que uno se la paso todo el día vigilando a su estúpido aprendiz hasta que realice la ridícula técnica esa, mientras esa muchacha no deja de gritar y desmayarse cada vez que ve a shiru en peligro y uno se pregunta por qué a mi….yy será todo lo rata que tú quieras, pero no me gustaría que le pase eso.-todos miraron a shura con la boca abierta.

ADENTRO…..

- Shion calma nono estatas peensandodo con claaridad ..adedemas no te te atreeverias a desacecer uuna amistad de de tataaantos años. -doko se ponía cada vez más nervioso, tanto así que solo tartamudeaba.

- a no?-shion sonrió ampliamente al momento de gritar.- GUARDIAS…..!

Y así los guardias se llevaron arrastras al pobre caballero de libra, para que reciba por primera vez los 100 azotes cortesía de su ex amigo. Mientras escuchaba los quejidos de doko por los azotes, se fue derechito a abrir la puerta del salón principal para encontrarse con 12 caballeros tirados unos encima de otros, los cuales al verse descubiertos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrieron a la velocidad de la luz a sus respectivos templos con el temor de que les hiciera lo mismo o algo peor que a Doko, no terminando de creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

**_CONTINUARAAA…_**


	2. El día después de la tormenta

**_Atención todos los acontecimientos más trágicos, confusos, extraños y vergonzosos empezaran desde ahora, no hay marcha atrás.(:3_**

**_Templo de virgo 8:30 am todo se ve tranquilo hasta que…_**

-Hay mi espalda, mi espalda, mi espalda no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso, haaayy con más cuidado Shaka no vez que me duele mucho.-se quejaba doko mas que niño chiquito.

-lo siento caballero, pero lo haría mejor si no se moviera tanto. -respondió algo enojado shaka.

-oye más respeto para con tus mayores.-

- bueno, en realidad gracias al misopetamenus, usted solo tiene 20 años, ósea que prácticamente tiene la misma edad que yo.-dijo shaka untándole mas crema en la espalda.

- que ya todos se confabularon para tratar me mal o qué? Auch-se quejo doko al sentir la crema.

-bueno yo solo trataba de hacerle entender mi punto de vista, no es para que se ponga así.-

- y una cosa, se puede saber ¿porque rayos me tratas de tu?.-pregunto doko volteándose para quedar frente a shaka.

- pues yo yo no no se.-shaka no sabía que decir.

- mira no me vengas con... Espera no me digas que ayer escuchaste la conversación entre Shion y yo. -Shaka empezaba a sudar mirando de un lado a otro para rehuir a la mirada fija de Doko.

(piensa Shaka piensa, si se entera que tu también anduviste de curioso, que todos en el santuario ya se enteraron que ya no es amigo del patriarca cortesía de Death mask y que de paso tu lo miras como uno más de ellos por qu…)

De repente para buena o mala suerte del rubio apareció Death.

- mira quien llego aaahh me alegro tanto de verte Death mask.-dijo shaka acercándose rápidamente a su nuevo acompañante.

-de cual te fumaste Shaka? de cuando aquí a ti teda gusto ver me, si ni siquiera nos hablamos. -respondió dm mirándolo seriamente.

- como dices eso jeje-

-hhaaaa pero miren nada mas a quien me vine a encontrar aquí, claro ya decía yo que la barbie esta no dice mentiras así no más. -death mask aparto a shaka de su camino y se dirigió hacia doko.

- como me llamaste?-pregunto enfadado shaka.

-barbie ¿Por qué algún problema?

- mira que si no tuviera la paciencia que tengo para personas como, tú ahora mismo perderías todos tus sentidos.-

- a que te refieres con personas como yo?-dijo volteando lentamente.

- deberás quieres que te lo diga?-shaka miro a death mask algo satisfecho por su respuesta.

- yaaa bastaa. -intervino de repente doko.- Shaka quiero que me contestes ¿escucharon todos ustedes esa conversación?

-la verdad….

-claro que si, hasta escuchamos los chillidos que dabas por los azotes, Shion si que te puso en tu lugar.-DEATH le respondió descaradamente.

- que bestia eres.-dijo shaka ladeando su cabeza.

-pues, prefiero ser una bestia, a parecerme a una muñeca para niñas.-

- a todo esto ¿se puede saber que te trae a mi templo?

- yo, solo pasaba para decirles que ya vamos a partir. chaito. -death mask se fue como llego sin saludar, ni despidiéndose de nadie.

- Bueno yo ya tengo todo listo y usted maestro?... Maestro?-shaka no se dio cuenta, cuando doko desapareció.

-se fue y sin darme las gracias…que desconsiderado, no vuelvo a hacerle un favor en mi vida.-dijo shaka comenzando a descender.

(No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, si hasta Shaka se porto grosero conmigo, no voy a permitir que me falten el respeto de esa manera, ya verán)-pensaba doko mientras entraba a su templo y comenzaba a empacar sus pertenencias.

- Como es posible que una simple discusión llegara a tanto, ahh pero si Shion cree que lo necesito para que los demás me respeten esta muuuy equivocado, ya verá, será él quien termine pidiéndome perdón de rodillas.-decía para sí mismo Doko mientras sostenía entre sus manos la foto de Shion - si yo se que tú no puedes vivir sin mi grata compañía ¡ja¡ ya verás. -Y así el caballero de libra comenzaba a arreglar sus pertenencias para realizar la más dura de sus misiones.

**_MAS ABAJO_**

**_Afuera del santuario les esperaban, de muy malagana, los caballeros que ya tenían todo preparado para su fatídico viaje._**

-vaya ya te habías tardado, hasta llegue a extrañarte. -decía afrodita dirigiéndose hacia death mask.

-y es por esa clase de comentarios que todos piensan que eres raro.-le respondió dándole la espalda.

-cállate...-afrodita también le dio la espalda algo ofendido por su comentario.

Un poco más a la derecha de este par se encontraban Camus, como de costumbre leyendo un libro, a su lado se encontraba un muy mal humorado Aldebarán.

- ashhh cuanto más se van a tardar?

-Aldebarán no me digas que quieres llegar pronto.-dijo sorprendido por su comportamiento.

-nooo como se te ocurre eso, lo que pasa es que en la mañana comí muuucho y….

-ya, no necesito tantos detalles.-le respondió Camus con cara de disgusto mientras guardaba su libro-y dime una cosa, no se te haría más fácil entrar al mingitorio de tu templo.

-pues sí, pero el mío se descompuso J , Mu ya no me quiere prestar el suyoL, Saga dice que ya suficiente tiene con compartir el suyo con su hermano, como para prestármelo a mí :-/ y Death me dijo que me lo prestaría con gusto si no fuera porque no le da la gana.=(…

-banda de egoístas y ¿porque no se lo pediste a Aioria?

-uuuyyy ya y subir hasta leo, no aguanto.

-aja y por eso es qué prefieres esperar a que lleguemos allá.-pregunto susceptible Camus.

-Pues si ;)

-no tienes remedio, solo te voy a pedir un favor, por nada del mundo vayas a vomitar como la última vez.-sentencio Camus mirándolo de reojo.

-oye ya te lo dije no fue culpa mía haber vomitado en tu libro, yo no tengo la culpa de tener un estomago tan delicado.

- ¿delicado?-

-pues si-respondió alde sonriéndole de lo lindo.

-si tú lo dices- dijo Camus dirigiéndose a otro lado muy lejos de alde.

-oye Shura y ¿dónde está Aioros?-pregunto afrodita.

-que me viste con cara de su niñera o que, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar, por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos pegados el uno del otro. -respondió shura algo disgustado.

-yaa no es para que te enojes, solo quería saber donde estaba Aioros.

-¿enserio? Entonces ¿porque no selo preguntaste a su hermano?-

- pues si verdad, solo que da la casualidad de que él tampoco aparece.-hablo afrodita.

-¿deberás?-preguntaba Shura con sarcasmo mientras ponía sus manos a su cabeza de manera dramática- no me había fijado, pero que hago aquí debería de estar investigando el paradero de ese par, digo no les haya pasado nada malo.

-a que pesado te pusiste.-sin decirle mas afrodita se alejo de este.

**_TEMPLO DE LEO 9:00 AM. NADA FUERA DE LO HABITUAL._**

-Vamos a ver…. no creo que esto no lo vas a necesitar, ohhh esto sí, no mejor no porque después no te lo pones. -Si ese era Aioros organizando o más bien husmeando en el equipaje de su hermano menor.

-Hermano te quieres dar prisa -decía un furioso Aioria mientras se tiraba boca abajo en su cama.

-vaya hasta que por fin te pones en son de afrontar una misión de esta magnitud, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y de...

- escucha si lo dije no es porque quiera ir me, es solo que me pone nervioso que te pongas a husmear en mis pertenencias, ya te dije como 19 veces que llevo todo lo necesario.-refuto con desagrado aioria.

- lo sé y lo siento lo que pasa es que quería sentirme un poco útil para ti, tu sabes desde que no estuve a tu lado me eh perdido de mucho y yo yo so so lolo quequeriaa.-dijo aioros al borde de las lagrimas.

-Escucha hermano, no estoy disgustado contigo –le responde un culpable Aiora mientras se sienta a su lado - es solo que no me gusta que me sigas tratando como a un chiquillo.

- sí, pero es que tu y yo ya no hacemos nada juntos. Tela pasas todo el día en tu templo o entrenando con Mu sino es Mu estas molestando a Shaka, sino es Shaka estas con Milo. En fin no sé si lo haces solo para evadirme-decía aioros a su hermano al momento en que un par de lagrimas caigan de sus ojos.

-ya hermano tu sabes que eso no es cierto, si me la paso ocupado es porque quiero que no te preocupes por mí, que veas que ya me se valer por mí mismo y que a pesar de lo mal que la pase antes ya lo he superado soy autosuficiente, pero si lo que tú quieres es que pasemos más tiempo juntos pues eso haremos.

- fff de de be berás?-pregunta ilusionado aioros.

-Claro, pero ya no llores. -le consuela Aioria secándole las lagrimas suavemente con sus pulgares -Te prometo que cuando lleguemos, no me separare de ti ni un solo momento ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno, pero que esperas ya es hora, date prisa - responde Aioros, el cual se pone de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose afuera del templo – ah y que no se te olvide llevar un bloqueador solar. Te veo abajo.

-hay no puede ser de nuevo caí en sus chantajes sentimentalistas.-refunfuñaba aioria siguiendo a su hermano.

**_TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS 9:10 am LAS COSAS ERAN UN POCO DISTINTAS,…_**

Llevare mi gorrita para el frio por si hace frio, mi traje de baño por si quiero nadar, mis zapatos para caminar rápido, estos lentes 3D no se para que sirven pero por si acaso, mi osito coco para dormir como angelito, comida para perros por si alde tiene hambre jeje.- decía kanon empacando sus cosa.- la flauta que le robe a Sorrento para molestar a Saga y mis

- kanonnnnnn!-grito saga desde su cuarto.

- y ahora que quieres?-respondió kanon cerrando su maleta.

Sin previo aviso, entra Saga al cuarto de kanon tomándolo del cuello, empieza a agitarlo con desesperación.

¿Dónde está mi camisa celeste? responde rata de dos patas bueno para nada.-dice desesperado saga.

-hoye con más cariño que me despeinas.-Saga lo suelta y empieza a deshacer la maleta que a Kanon tanto trabajo le había costado hacer.

-pero que haces bruto? puedes romper algo- gritaba kanon al ver como su maleta era ultrajaba.

- cállate, si no te hubieras llevado mi camisa yo no estaría aquí. ¿Donde la pusiste?

-vaya tu sí que estas mas ciego que Shaka, que acaso no te diste cuenta que la traigo puesta y que gracias a tus jaloneos ya le rompiste 2 botones.-hablo kanon mostrándole los botones.

queee mi camisa, dame eso.-grito saga quitándole la camisa a kanon de la forma más brusc… digo sutil que pudo-noo y era nuevaaaa.-saga mira asesinamente a su hermano.-¿quién te dio permiso para llevarte mi camisa?

-Pero si tú mismo me la prestaste ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-respondió kanon algo indignado.

**_Flash back_**

-que no tela presto es mía. -decía un molesto Saga mientras forcejeaba con su hermano.-y ya suelta mi camisa que me la vas a romper.

-y que paso con la regla de todo lo mi es tuyo he?-respondía kanon jalando con más fuerza la camisa.

-¡Qué¡ yo jamás acepte esa regla.-dijo saga jalando con más fuerza la camisa.

- pero la necesito, además todos me han dicho que se me ve mejor a mi.-refunfuñaba kanon jalando con mucha más fuerza la camisa.

-No me digas? -Contesto Saga al momento en que soltaba la camisa, para ver como kanon caía bruscamente al suelo -idiota

**_Fin de flash back_**

- bueno, no lo afirmaste, pero tampoco lo negaste J además; si tú fueras más diligente, yo no husmearía en tus pertenencias con tanta facilitad, así que en cierto modo todo esto es culpa tuya. – decía kanon con una sonrisa cínica pintada en su rostro, sonrisa que se le borra por completo al momento que, recibe un puñetazo en el rostro propinado por su "querido hermano".

-ahora si te la presto con mucho gusto, pero antes de devolvérmela quiero que le pegues los botones, la laves y la planches, porque si no lo haces, coco puede aparecer decapitado, te quedo claro?- después de la advertencia hecha a su hermano. Saga coge al oso de kanon, lo pone en su maleta y sale corriendo.

- ¡cocooooooooooooo nooooooooo! rayos… y de paso tengo que volver a ordenar mi maleta, pero me las vas a pagar saga me las vas a pagar.- sentencio kanon mientras se sobaba la parte posterior del rostro.

**_CONTINUARAAA….._**


	3. Pero que paso con el buen trato al próji

3.-**Pero que paso con el buen trato al prójimo.**

Afuera del santuario 9:30 am. Todos se encontraban abajo unos conversando, otros peleando, muchos discutiendo bueno algunos más contentos que otros, cuando de pronto paso algo inesperado…

Muy bien ya están todos listos?- Preguntaba Doko con voz autoritaria y con un traje similar al de un militar poniéndose delante de todos.

-pero que le paso? -le susurra Milo a Aioria el cual solo atinaba a observar a Doko- parece Rambo… lol

-Creo que después de la conversación de a noche se le zafó un tornillo-responde Aioria haciendo círculos con su dedo índice al lado de su oreja como señal de locura.

-Milo y Aioria dos pasos al frente. -Ordeno Doko, pero los susodichos ni se inmutaron- a con que se rebelan he?- de pronto Doko los atrae y los pone ante sus pies

-pero qué? no nos podemos mover.-dijeron al uníoslo Aioria y Milo, ante la mirada atónica de sus compañeros.

(no sabía que doko podía hacer eso)-pensó mu muy sorprendido.

-así es Mu puedo hacer eso y muuuuchas cosas más; cosas que no les gustaría ver, porque por si no se han dado cuenta yo soy uno de los 2 sobrevivientes de la antigua guerra santa y les hago saber que a mi ningún jovencito impertinente y soez, me va ah ver la cara de tonto porque; yo tengo la ventaja de tener 20 años con más de 240 años de experiencia en combate. Así es que si quieren seguir con vida, cada uno de ustedes me obedecerá en todo lo que diga ¿entendido?-

Todos se quedaron observando a Doko con la boca abierta, mientras él se sentaba sobre aioria lanzándoles una mirada amenazante a cada uno de ellos haciéndoles saber que no estaba bromeando.

-pues verán, yo no he estado al pendiente del santuario últimamente y…..

-últimamente, dirá nunca.-dijo en voz baja death mask

-mascara de muerte, si quieres ocupar el lugar de Aioria por mí no hay problema .-Death solo tuvo que ver el semblante de Aioria para callarse.

-muy bien, como les decía; ya que me han ordenado que los acompañe en esta misión, que por cierto es la más grande injusticia de la vida, ya que yo no debería ir, puesto que he estado al servicio de nuestra "amada athena" durante más de 240 años. Pero bueno ya que no me queda de otra, los acompañaré en esta misión, pero les advierto que yo no me ando con jueguitos, al primero que se quiera pasarse de listo celas vera conmigo y como prueba de ello serán testigos del castigo de este par, que desde ya les advierto que no estoy dispuesto a soportar ninguna de sus majaderías ni tarugadas.

¡900 LAGARTIJAS CON UNA MANO AHORA MISMO Y CONTANDO, RÁPIDO! -Ordeno Doko aun sentado sobre aioria y sin intensiones de levantarse.

(Vaya menos mal que yo no tengo que hacerlo con alguien encima de mí, esto es pan comido jeje)-pensaba milo.

- Aldebarán creo que milo necesita que lo motives, ve y ponte sobre él a ver si así le parece más divertido.

-maestro es que yo…

-nada de maestro, desde ahora solo díganme amo y señor, pero muévete qué esperas.-dijo doko con semblante serio.

Alde apenas si podía aguantarse, pero por no quedar en vergüenza, se puso sobre milo con todos sus kilitos de más.

(nooo mi espalda no podrá soportarlo.).Pensó horrorizado milo, al sentir el peso de su compañero.

_900 lagartijas después…._

-bueno ahora hay que partir; claro no sin antes echarle en cara.. digo despedirnos del patriarca.

-noooo subir a arriba nooo- decía un aterrado alde al ver los escalones

-claro que subir a arriba, ni modo que subamos para abajo, hay alde porque no eres un toro normal...-dijo shura parándose al lado de Aldebarán.

-ustedes dos dense prisa o acaso quieren cargarme como lo hace aioria.-replico doko sentado en la espalda de aioria mientras este le hacía de caballito.

(Vaya doko si que se empeñó en castigar al pobre de aioria)- pensaba afrodita

Salon del patriarca 10:00 am todo se encontraba en total calma hasta que…

-vaya doko no creí verte tan pronto, escucha será mejor que te vayas yo ya te dije que…

ahí fue cuando Doko izo una reverencia, Shion solo lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos , el jamás, jamás se había arrodillado ante él ni siquiera cuando athena estaba presente.

-su santidad he venido a informarle que todo ya se encuentra listo para el viaje.-hablo doko

En efecto todos se encontraban listos, Shion observo a cada uno de ellos todos estaban arrodillados, Shion izó un ademan para que se pusieran de pie. Todos estaban situados por orden primero se dirigió a Mu- cuídate ya sabes yo cuidare de tu aprendiz, así es que no te preocupes. Trata de calmar los aminos ahí sí.

-no se preocupe yo estaré bien, por favor procure que kiki no lo saque de sus casillas.

-no lo hará te lo aseguro.-dijo shion apartándose.

-ayyy alde te vez muy pálido ¿qué tienes?-Pregunta Shion posando su mano en la frente del torito algo angustiado.

-Con permiso patriarca – contesta Aldebarán saliendo hecho una bala hacia el templo de acuario

- eso le pasa por terco yo le advertí que entrara antes de venir aquí.

-que le paso a Aldebarán? no me asustes Camus.

- verá lo que pasa es que…

-ya no se pudo aguantar. –se adelanto en responder milo.-solo esperemos que llegue a tiempo, no vaya a ser que ocurra un accidente en el jardín de Afrodita.

-Noooo mis rosas -Y ahí iba tras Aldebarán un pececillo, temiendo lo peor gracias al comentario de Milo.

Todos voltearon a ver a milo enfadados.

-pero que delicados.-

-su santidad, si me permite ya es hora de partir, yo le aseguro que todo saldrá con forme usted lo ordeno, así que con su permiso.

-te lo agradezco doko y...

Hasta pronto - interrumpe Doko con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándole la espalda a Shion- (ya veras shion quien es realmente doko de libra jejejeje)

**_CONTINUARAAAAA….._**


	4. -Todos juntos y más que revueltos

**_Afuera del santuario 12:00pm todo tenía un ambiente pesado…_**

Ya en camino a la más peligrosa de sus misiones Doko tomaba la delantera a paso apurado y con una actitud tan firme que cualquiera diría que era otra persona, hey pero si era otra persona, le seguía shaka que ahora admirado por la nueva actitud de Doko no dejaba de observarlo y seguirle el paso, un poco más atrás, se hallaban un cansado Camus, al lado de un hablador Milo,

(Como es posible que después de semejante castigo siga tan jovial….. y como habla parece que no toma aire para respirar)- pensaba un agobiado Camus el cual parecía más cansado, por tener que soportar los comentarios que hacia su alegre amigo, que por el calor y la fatiga

Más atrás se encontraban unos cuantos.

Maldito Doko si que pesa, me duele todo mi cuerpo en lugar de tener más de 240 años debe pesar más de 240 kilos hay –refunfuñaba un enojado Aioria mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-aioria, que te he dicho sobre decir groserías, ha y de faltarle el respeto a tus mayores, además tú te merecías ese castigo por hablar cuando otras person…

haaay ya no lo soporto- grita Aioria y corre hasta alcanzar a Milo y Camus, un poco molesto por el sermón de Aioros

- Aioria a donde crees que vas? no he terminado de hablar contigo, ven aquí.-le gritaba Aoiros a su hermano, el cual no prestó ni la menor atención al reproche de su hermano.

- y luego dicen que yo soy cruel con mi hermano.-le susurraba Saga a Shura, quien solo esboza una sonrisa.

- cállate Saga, por lo menos yo no trato de deshacerme de mi hermano, cada vez que puedo.

-Pues deberías….. y Hablando de hermanos -Saga se detiene y se dirige a Kanon - como te va my Little bro… -dice esto mientras sostiene en alto el felpudo de Kanon, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

- little bro me dijo "little bro" no puedo creerlo, Mu tu diccionario bilingüe ahora.

-cuantas veces les voy a decir que mi diccionario es griego-español y no griego-ingles.

- no me importa préstamelo.-dice kanon notoriamente molesto.

- bueno, pero quiero que sepas que tiene 800 hojas, que fue un regalo de mi tatara tatara abuelo y

Que quiero regalárselo a…

En eso kanon le quita el diccionario a Mu para luego arrojárselo a Saga con todas sus fuerzas, con una puntería que de no ser porque Saga estaba a 3 metros de distancia y que en lugar de atinarle a Saga se la arrojo a Aioros, que por mala suerte se encontraba cerca, todo sería diferente.

-pero mira nada mas lo que hiciste bruto ya lo mataste! -Exclamo Shura el cual andaba observando todo muy de cerca.

-yo yo solo quería matar a Saga, lo juro –se defendía muy asustado Kanon, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

- que graciosito.-habla saga dirigiendo su atención en aioros.

¿En serio esta muerto Shura?-pregunto Mu con expresión preocupada observando a su compañero.

-Parece que si no le late el pulmón.- contestaba Shura mientras le tocaba la cabeza.-esto no se ve nada bien.

- ustedes lo vieron el me agredió primero, yo yo no tengo la la culpa de de nada, fue en defensa propia y…..-kanon estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido.

**_Muuuucho más atrás se encontraban alde afro y Death que ni se enteraban de lo que pasaba._**

- no puedo creer que tengamos que caminar, cuando Shion nos dio boletos de avión.-dijo Aldebarán con cansancio.

- boletos que Doko rompió solo para hacer enojar a Shion y de paso torturarnos.-afrodita se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero.

-no entiendo, porque rayos nosotros tenemos que pagar los platos rotos, estúpido Doko creí que sería bueno que dejase de ser amigo de Shion, ustedes saben que se vuelva una mansa ovejita para que no le ágamos bulling. Pero el mandito se sabe defender y ahora de paso tenemos que obedecerlo en todo, solo porque; se cree más capas que nosotros.-refunfuñaba death irritado.

- en serio, yo ya no aguanto más-dijo un agotado pececito, como si estuviera fuera del agua.

-yo tampoco- decía Aldebarán ya muy cansado por la caminata, mientras se sentaba en una roca - yo mejor me quedo a descansar un rato.

**_Maaaass adelante…_**

Mientras Milo y Aioria planeaban una venganza contra Doko, Camus mantenía la mirada atrás.

- hoye Aioria que ese que está tirado en el piso con un gran chinchón en la cabeza a causa del libro que tiro kanon ¿no es tu hermano?-pregunto Camus.

- no lo creo, mi hermano no es tan tonto como para dejarse tomar por sorpresa de esa manera, debe de ser mu.

-Aioria, creo que si es Aioros. -decía Milo confirmando las palabras de su amigo.-y no se ve nada bien.

Aioria voltea y se fija detenidamente.

-Aioroooss, pero que fue lo que te paso?- decía Un incrédulo y preocupado felino que se postraba al lado del centauro noqueado.

- pobre Aioros, de haber sabido que se volvería a morir tan rápido, no le hubiera prestado dinero, esta mañana.

Todos miraron a milo enfadados, por su "inteligente" comentario.

-que yo solo decía -respondió un inocente escorpión mientras se encogía de hombros.

- vamos Aioros despierta, tú no puedes volver a morirte me lo prometiste, así que levántate. -Aioria decía esto mientras jaloneaba a su hermano de un lado a otro.

-MIRA NADA MÁS LO QUE HICISTE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL –reprendía Saga a su hermano, al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.-aparte de haber me desgraciado la vida, con tu innecesaria existencia, acabas de matar a Aioros y ahora de paso volviste loco a Aioria ¿cuántas vidas mas piensas destruir he?.

Shura se acerco a aioria y puso su mano en el hombro de Aioria- lo siento mucho Aioria, Aioros está muerto.

-Aioria dio un grito tan fuerte, que todos los demás lo escucharon.

-ya ya Aioria es más que obvio que Shura no sabe nada de anatomía humana, como puede saber que Aioros está muerto –decía Camus tratando de calmar a Aioria.

-A ver si tú sabes taaanto, porque no lo revisas geniecito -respondió Shura medio ofendido.

- eso voy a hacer-dijo Camus mientras se dirigía hacia Aioros.

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntaba un nada contento caballero de libra-quien es el responsable de este alboroto?

Mu , Shura y Saga rápidamente señalaron a kanon, quien trataba de escabullirse. Pero Aioria como un león atrapando a su presa, se abalanzo sobre él.

-Escúchame bien idiota, si mi hermano se muere, tú también.-decía furioso aioria, mientras ahorcaba a kanon.

Saga más que preocupado estaba que se moría de la risa al ver como Aioria trataba a kanon, hasta tomo una foto de la cara de pánico que puso kanon cuando Aioria le dijo que lo mataría.

-Saga no piensas hacer algo?–preguntaba muy preocupado Aldebarán, al ver como kanon cambiaba de color.

-Claro… ¡dale aioria tu puedes, acuérdate que él tiene la culpa de la muerte de Aioros, no te detengas hasta haber vengado su muerte¡-animaba saga al mismo tiempo que movía los brazo como si boxeara.

(Estos muchachos sí que son un fastidio, pero tengo que demostrarle a Shion que yo puedo lidiar con ellos, incluso mejor que él)-pensaba Doko al mismo tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con cizaña.

Mientras Camus y Shaka revisaban a Aioros y así dar un mejor diagnostico, para que Aioria no termine matando a kanon.

Camus tu qué piensas – preguntaba un sorprendido shaka.

-Si, Camus anda dinos que tiene aioros. -Shura que andaba observando todo, también quería saber que diría el acuariano

-bueno Shaka, ya has de haber notado que aparte de la contusión severa que tiene, debido al golpe que recibió en el lado temporal de la cabeza, no tiene nada grave, ha y algo mas no está muerto, por si hace falta explicarlo, anuqué creo que eso ya lo sabía nuestro querido amigo Shura ¿no es así?-preguntaba Camus mirando a Shura.

-claro que si (aparte de sabiondo presumido)-shura solo miraba a Camus seriamente.

-entonces no está muerto ¿verdad Camus?- pregunto milo muy angustiado

- no milo, está vivo solo se desmayo debido al golpe que recibió.

- fuiiiii vaya ahora sí que me asuste.-

- a que te refrieres.-le pregunto camus arqueando una ceja.

- pues, como tu bien sabes mi querido amigo, yo también tengo que velar por mis intereses. -milo hablaba más relajado.

- cómo?

- yo mismo me entiendo si, hoye y no sería bueno que le digas a Aioria que su hermano está bien.

No hace falta milo, Shaka se está encargando de eso- respondió Camus, mientras observaba como Shaka separaba a duras penas a Aioria de kanon quien parecía más muerto que vivo.

- ya basta Aioria, ya te dije que Aioros está bien, además no tienes por qué tratar de matarlo, si el ya te dijo como 10 veces que todo fue un accidente. -decía shaka sosteniendo a aioria de un brazo.

- si ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que me vino un recuerdito de aquellos tiempos y simplemente no me pude contener, lo siento, pero es que me dio mucho coraje lo que paso, si algo llegara a pasarle a Aioros yo no lo soportaría no de nuevo y pues...

En eso Shaka lo abrazo para que él se sintiera mejor. A pesar de lo testarudo e impulsivo que era, sabia cuan débil seguía siendo por dentro.

-bueno, ya estuvo con el teatrito, miren nada mas ya hasta empieza a oscurecer y ni siquiera hemos avanzado 5 km, pero a mí nadie me retrasa así que; esta noche no duermen y me caminan toda la noche ¿entendido?-hablo doko con semblante serio.

Todos comenzaron a reprobar la orden de Doko; menos Aioros por que sigue estando fuera de servicio, digo desmayado.

Noooooooo eso es injusto, usted no tiene derecho de tratarnos así - decía enojado DM, mientras se acercaba a Doko para confrontarlo- porque como bien lo dijo Shion usted no es más que un simple caballero, al igual que nosotros nada le da el derecho de gobernarnos viej….

Mascara no pudo terminar de quejarse, puesto que de un golpe fue a volar directo al cielo no saben cuantos metros subió pero se tardo en bajar como media hora muy pálido y aturdido.

-Se los advertí antes de venir que nadie se burlaría de mí –decía Doko mientras se frotaba las manos de forma maléfica - ¿alguien más tiene alguna objeción?

Todos se quedaron callados, claro no porque le tengan miedo a doko, sino porque tenían ganas de llegar lo más pronto posible. Si como no.

**_CONTINUARAA…_**


	5. CAMINO HACIA EL DESASTRE PARTE 1

**5.-CAMINO HACIA EL DESASTRE" PARTE 1"**

**_4:00am En un lugar muy lejos del santuario_**

Todos caminaban como zombis, mientras Doko cantaba arritmicamente, una canción que era similar a esas de las que suelen cantar en los cuarteles.

-juntooos a la guera vamos a iiiiiir, todos para moriiiiiiir…. ¡todos repitan yaaaa!-ordenaba doko mientras boteabas a ver a sus esclavos digo compañeros.

Todos se encontraban: desganados, cabizbajos y sobre todo somnolientos.

-rapiditos rapiditos, que no quiero perezosos en mi cuadra.-dijo muy vespertino Doko

-cual cuadra? de que rayos está hablando, seguro ya esta delirando-comentaba saga a sus compañeros.

-disculpa,¿dijiste algo saga?-preguntaba Doko mirando amenazadoramente a saga.

- no nada-

-disculpe amo y señor, tengo ganas de ir al baño.-habloAldebarán

-otra vez? con esta ya van como 4 veces que quieres ir, si ni siquiera almorzamos, ni cenamos nada, o tu si? Habla.-

-pues vera….es que tenía hambre y sin pedirle premiso, me comí la toda la merienda que traía en mi mochila, qué consistía en:unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, las que por cierto kanon me las regalo amablemente, después tome 4 litros leche como cada día y..Por último me prepare 5 sándwiches de jamón ha y también una docena de huevos crudos mis favoritos.-respondía Aldebarán con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual puso más furioso a Doko quien solo se limito a seguir su camino,claro negándole instantáneamente el permiso.

-Hoye afro que ahora tienes?-preguntaba un escorpión mas dormido que despierto.

-son las invisible y medía – decía afro al momentos que le mostraba a milo su muñeca, para que se fijara que él no tenía un reloj, pero él ni se dio cuenta.

-a gracias-decía Milo al momento en que bostezaba.

-hoye kanon me convidas de tus galletas?-pregunto shura.

- no, digo si, digo cuales galletas?-hablo confuso kanon.

- a vamos no seas egoísta, yo mismo vi cuando le convidaste de tus galletas a Aldebarán o que ¿me lo vas a negar?

-a esas no son….

-ándale vamos convídame por lo menos unas dos o tres, tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada en todo el mendigo día vamos no seas maldito digo malito siiii -suplicaba Shura mientras jaloneaba bruscamente a kanon de un lado a otro.

-bueno ten te doy veinte para que veas que no soy malo, ha pero quiero que las compartas con saga.

-Con saga, pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno tu sabes el pobre de mi hermano tampoco ha desayunado y no quiero que se muera de hambre.-hablo en tono afligido kanon.

-está bien, pero me extraña que te preocupes por tu hermano.-decía un susceptible cabrito-dime no estarás tramando algo he, que acaso las galletas están envenenadas?

-quee como puedes pensar eso de mí, me ofendes con tu desconfianza.-decía kanon cruzándose de brazos ofendido.-pero bueno que se le va a hacer así es la gente, siempre mal agradecida y mal pensada.-dijo kanon al momento en que le quitaba las "galletas "a Shura -dámelas si no las quieres tu hay muuuchas personas más con las que puedo compartir mis "deliciosas galletas"-kanon volteaba en otra dirección- ¡hey Milo no quieres que te convide de mis "galletas de chocolate"!

- ¿de chocolate? no no espera, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, no fue mi intención, no lo vuelvo a hacer.-decía shura arrodillándose ante kanon, suplicándole que le de de sus "galletas".

-ya ya, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, toma ha pero que no se te olvide compartirlas con saga y dile que son de tu parte, tu sabes; él puede mal interpretar mis intenciones.-dijo kanon mientras se alejaba de shura quien le grito a lo lejos-Por supuesto-

(hay lo que tiene que hacer uno por comida, espero que válgala pena) pensaba shura mientras se ponía de pie eh iba en busca de Saga.

- ya verás saga ya veras jeje. -sonreía maléficamente kanon.

-Aioria te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shaka muy preocupado por su compañero,quien cargaba a su hermano en la espalda por tal motivo se veía muy fatigado.

-No, la verdad no me encuentro bien, es que Aioros aun no reacciona me preocupa mucho.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que pronto despertara, yo le envidiaría, el tiene el privilegio de tener un hermano que se preocupa por el antes de pensar en sí mismo-dijo Shaka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-sii ya verás que está bien -hablo Milo entrometiéndose en la conversación- yo también desearía estar en su lugar

-¿por qué lo dices? -indagaba shaka

-Pues… porque a quien no le gustaría descansar mientras los demás camínanos y sufrimos, a mi me parece que en lugar de estar desmayado se está echando una siestecita, mientras tú lo cargas.-replico Milo a Aioria poniéndole su dedo índice en el hombro a modo de burla.

-No digas eso, el no me haría algo semejante aparte de….. - entonces se escucha un ronquido por parte de Aioros,quien empezaba a balbucear palabras como: no, no Aioria ya te dije que no existen los fantasmas, además ya estás muy grandecito como para que me quede a dormir contigo cada vez que escuchas un cuento de terror o se va la luz, tienes que dejar de ser tan miedoso y volverte un hombre, así como yo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de aioria, quien solo agacho la cabeza y se propuso matar a su "querido hermano" en cuanto despertara.

-No que no aioria- dijo milo muriéndose de la risa.

-! Cállense ¡-dijo aioria mientras se alejaba de todos muy furioso.

**_CONTINUARA….._**


	6. Una confusión muy confusa

-¡hey¡ saga ¿te gustaron las galletas?-pregunto kanon, con una sonrisa en el rostro, de solo pensar que saga pudo haberse comido las croquetas para perro.

¿Cuales galletas? –pregunto saga inocentemente, antes de que kanon lo apartara de su camino para ir en busca de shura.

-(Mendigo shura me farseo) -kanon pensaba lo peor de shura mientras lo buscaba- debí de suponerlo ya no se puede confiar en el prójimo….hoye tú, creo que me debes una explicación-replicaba kanon al encontrarse con shura llorando y quejándose.

-eres muy malo Aldebarán ¿por qué te comiste todas las galletas? te odio, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer, para que el egoísta, mugriento y odioso de kanon me convidara de sus galletaaaas-se quejaba shura sin percatarse de que kanon estaba parado detrás de él escuchando los "aduladores" comentarios que hacia sobre él.

-Perdón… ¿decías algo shura?-pregunto kanon mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del susodicho.

-Quien yo?... no nada.-respondía shura mirando de un lado a otro nerviosamente- aa siii kanon sabes qué; este toro hambriento me quito las galletas y se las trago de un solo bocanazo y lo peor es que yo no comí ni una y me sigo muriendo de hambre.

-es que son mis favoritas, lo siento shura no sabía que tenias hambre ¿me perdonas?-dijo alde muy culpable por sus actos.

-¡no!-grito shura- a menos que tengas algo de comida para mí.

-Pues la tenía, pero me la comí- respondió alde mostrándole su mochila vacía.-es que tenía muuuucha hambre.

¡Entonces no te perdono¡-volvió a gritar shura muy enfadado.

-Ya déjalo shura, que se puede esperar de la chusma.-decía kanon mientras a gáraba a shura del hombro.

-Si tienes razón -shura sin pensarlo se coloco en frente de Aldebarán y lo empujo dos veces mientras le decía: chusma chusma.

-Oye que bien te salió eso, pero bueno tú no tienes porque pagar la osadía de Aldebarán así que te voy a dar otras 20 galletas, pero esta vez procura que este glotón no te las robe….

- Deberás muuuuchas gracias, eres el mejor-

-Bah que te puedo decir así soy con los menesterosos- dijo kanon dándole palmaditas en la espalda a shura para que se diera prisa de buscar a saga.

-Saga ¿quieres que te convide de mis galletas?-pegunto Shura mostrándole las "galletas"

-¿Deberás'? muchas gracias shura no debiste molestarte.-decía saga muy alegre por el ofrecimiento.

-Pero si es cualquier cosa.-dijo shura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, pero peor es nada, dame.-dijo saga quitándole rápidamente la bolsita con "galletas"

-¡OYE!...pero no son todas para ti.-replico shura al observar como saga pretendía comerse todas las "galletas"

-así, primero me las ofreces y ahora me las quieres quitar.

-Si te las doy, pero solo la mitad la otra mitad es para mí dame.-dijo shura tratando de arrebatarle las "galletas" a saga.

-no te doy nada

-Oye no seas así, yo también tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día.

-Pues te aguantas, porque yo no he comido nada desde ayer, por lo tanto yo tengo más hambre que tu. -decía saga forcejeando con shura.

-no no y no…

-Basta ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto doko muy irritado por el comportamiento de ese par de hambrientos.

-todo es culpa de shura señor, primero me ofreció sus galletas y ahora me las quiere quitar a sabiendas de que yo tengo hambre, es muy cruel, CASTÍGUELO.-decía saga señalando a shura acusadoramente.

-Que eso no es verdad.- se defendia shura, muy alterado e indignado- vera lo que paso fue que kan…

-Y a ustedes quien les dio permiso de comer he?-dijo doko al momento en el que le quitaba las "galletas" a saga.- traigan eso par de egoístas.

-Que no saben que estamos en ayunas hasta que lleguemos.-decía doko mientras se comía dos "galletas"

-en ayunas? Pe.. pero si usted se está comiendo las galletas, como puede estar en ayunas.-hablaba shura al borde de la desesperación.

-porque yo me sacrificó por todos ustedes y porque me da la regalada gana de comerme tus galletas las cuales, por cierto están muy ricas. -decía Doko mientras se comía otras dos galletas.

(¡No hombre¡ si doko se llega a enterar de que lo que se está comiendo no son galletas, si no croquetas para perro me mata.)-pensaba aterrado kanon, al ver como doko se devoraba las galletas en la cara de shura y saga.-mandito saga que suerte la tuya-maldijo kanon al ver como saga no había caído en su trampa dos veces consecutivas.- pero ya verás saga, no tendrás tanta suerte para _la próxima._

**_Mientras tanto en un lugar muy apartado de ahí_**

-jaja así es que te da miedo la oscuridad, pobrecito tan indefenso. –death seguía molestando a aioria quien solo se limitaba a caminar a regaña dientes.-mira creo que vi a la llorona por ahí si si esta detrás de ti

-Déjame en paz sádico. -aioria ya cansado de que death lo molestara se pone de pie frete a este para confrontarlo.-no todos le tememos a las mismas cosas.

-Eso lo dirás por ti, porque yo no le temo a nada-

-Deberás? pues eso lo veremos.-dijo aioria dándole la espalda a su compañero y caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

**CONTINUARAAAA…**


	7. Camino hacia el desastre parte 2

**7.-Camino hacia el desastre; parte 2 la venganza no es buena**

**_Al día siguiente 6:00 am. Todos se encontraban desganados y cansados_****_._**

-ya basta ya no lo soporto maaaas.-dijo aioria mientras depositaba pesadamente a su hermano en el piso el cual por cierto aun no despertaba.-ya me harte, te estuve cargando toda la maldita noche, solo para escuchar fuertemente los ronquidos que dabas cerca de mi oreja y todavía no te dignas a despertar, pues fíjate que tu transporte gratuito ya se canso de ti y le vale si te quedas aquí y te mueres.-gritaba exasperadamente aioria a su hermano.-y sabes una cosa más; no pienso volver a preocuparme por ti en mi vida oíste.- dijo aioria a aioros como si este estuviera escuchando lo que decía ante la aterrada mirada de sus compañeros.

-oye aioria cálmate, no es para tanto, no digas cosas que después puedas lamentar.-hablo mu muy angustiado, por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-si aoirita, no te alteres sabes que tu hermano es un poco; despreocupado, descuidado, irresponsable y llorón, pero no es para que te pongas a decir barbaridades.-dijo shura muy quitado de la pena.

-despreocupado, descuidado, irresponsable y llorón lo serás tú Shura - decía aioros el cual se había despertado poco después de que aioria lo tirara al piso. Y que andaba escuchando todo muy enojado.

-Así, ¿quién fue el que abandono a su pequeño hermano, sin comida ,ni dinero y mucho menos una explicación de a dónde iba o que haría después de su partida he ?-se defendía shura mientras miraba retadoramente a aioros.

-Que?... no digas eso idiota, que te quede claro, todos saben que lo que paso fue algo espontaneo además tú fuiste el que se interpuso en mi camino, de no ser por tu intromisión yo hubiera seguido vivo y hubiera vuelto por mi hermano, así es que tu eres en parte responsable por mi irresponsabilidad.

-hubiera, hubiera él hubiera nunca cambiara los echo y el hecho es que tu eres un inconsciente que dejo a su "querido hermano" a merced de todos a sabiendas del trato que el recibiría después de tu partida y no es ningún secreto que tu preferiste cuidar y velar más por el idiota del burro alado, que por tu hermano.-le respondió shura irrtado.

-Sí pero yo…..-trataba de defenderse aioros. pero fue callado por la brusca intromisión de shura.

-Aaahhh y donde está el valeroso, humilde y amo del desprendimiento que se supone que eres tú, cuando uno más lo necesita. –replicaba shura mirándolo a los ojos - para mí no eres más que un simple farsante, que se cubre con el manto de la bondad mientras en realidad es: un irresponsable, despreocupado, inconsciente y sobretodo llorón- reprendió severamente shura a aioros ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, sobretodo de aioria, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que decían ambos caballeros.

-Siii shura tiene muuucha razón. - se entrometía saga parándose en medio de ambos y mirando fijamente a aioros- ¿Quien fue el que se murió sin pagarme mi dinero? he a ver dime.

-Cual dinero? de que rayos estás hablando, es mejor que no te metas donde no te llaman gemelo inútil. -respondía enfurecido aioros, empujando bruscamente a saga para ponerse más cerca de shura.

Todo esto ocurría ante la mirada atónita de los demás, era ya casi normal que shura perdiera los estribos, porque últimamente el juntarse con Death ,lo estaba volviendo impaciente y poco tratable además de el hecho de que se encontraba muy frustrado por no haber comido esas galletas, aun muriéndose de hambre, quizás esa era su forma de desquitarse, pero jamás habían visto, que aioros se comportara de esa manera, tal vez shura tenía razón y esa era la verdadera cara de aioros o quizás el golpe que recibió lo cambio de alguna forma, hasta doko no se atrevía a decir nada, ya que andaba divagando mentalmente, ¿porque esto le sonaba tan familiar?

Y ahí se encontraba furioso aioros echando chispas por los ojos, al igual que shura mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Vamos cálmense muchachos, no queremos que se disgusten, traten de relajarse y meditar – hablo serenamente aldebaran tratando de apaciguar a sus compañeros, pero fue inútil, porque ni bien termino de hablar, aioros se abalanzo sobré shura propinándole un puñete en el rostro, pero este no se dejó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de un puñete al rostro de aioros el cual cayó al suelo a causa del mismo, shura trato de aprovechar la ventaja que tenia dándole una patada en el estómago, pero aioros la detuvo y lo jalo para derribarlo y ponerse sobre este y así poder golpearlo con una roca que sostenía en la mano, pero antes de que lo golpeara shura le arrojo arena a los ojos , aprovechando la invidencia de este se paro con rapidez, lo agarro del cabello y lo estrello contra un árbol que había por ahí. aioros andaba algo aturdido por los golpes recibidos, pero eso no le impidió propinarle tremenda patada al estomago a shura, quien iba a devolverle el golpe cuando…

-Yaaaaaa bastaaaaaaaa –grito shaka con tal fuerza, que saco de sus pensamientos a doko e izo estremecer a más de uno de sus compañeros.

-que no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen, aparte de: querer deshacer su amistad por un asunto estúpido e irrelevante, están provocando que nazca la discordia entre ustedes, además de hacer sentir a aioria muy confundido por sus inapropiados comentarios, que acaso ese era su propósito, hacerlo sentir miserable y culpable por su inmadurez. -reprendía shaka a ambos caballeros quienes solo agacharon la cabeza cual niños regañados.

-shura en primer lugar; tú no tienes derecho de reprocharle nada a aioros y sabes que tengo razón.-dijo shaka observando a shura el cual iba a refutar las palabras de shaka pero prefirió callar.

-Y tu aioros, no deberías comportarte así creí que eras más tolerante y sensato, pero me acabas de decepcionar. -sentencio shaka, pero esta vez más calmado.

-Aioria a dónde vas? -preguntaba afligido afrodita al ver como su compañero solo agachaba la cabeza desconcertado, eh iba caminando sin responder a su pregunta.

-¡aioria esperaaa¡ –grito aioros, pero el susodicho no izo caso, solo se limito a reanudar la caminata que todos dejaron antes de lo acontecido.

-esto no hubiera sucedido, si cierto entrometido, no se hubiera inmiscuido en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. –decía enojado aioros, dirigiéndose a shura, quien simplemente volteo a ver en otra dirección haciéndose el desentendido, quizás por no querer meter más leña al fuego y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz o simplemente porque no entendió lo que quiso decir aioros.

-ya no quiero oír más gritos, ni mucho menos saber de más peleas, porque si es así se va a terminar la escaza paciencia que tengo y no respondo de mis acciones ¿estamos?-sentenciaba shaka, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros menos a: Mu , Camus y afrodita los cuales estaban tranquilos y no eran afines a los gritos ni las peleas por lo tanto no los inmiscuía, todavía, ah y también a doko quien solo observaba a shaka dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

-Vaya, creo que este viajecito los está cambiando a todos, primero doko con su actitud altanera y prepotente, luego kanon con su espontanea generosidad cosa muy rara, después shura con su mal humor e insensibilidad , Luego aioros con su intolerancia e inmadurez cosa que me extraña demasiado, después aioria con su actitud serena y extraña cosa aun más rara por que el siempre ha sido impulsivo ,torpe y predecible y finalmente shaka el que se suponía que era el más sereno y pacifico de todos, ahora con ganas de querer poner orden gritando y amenazándonos. Que sigue que death mask se convierta en amo y señor del gentilismo y la decencia lol.- bromeaba milo antes de recibir un puñete por parte de: doko, kanon, shura, dos por parte de aioros, shaka el cual ya tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y Death, quien se acercó a este para decirle algo.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian y ten por seguro que yo soy una de esas, tonto.- dijo death apartándose de milo con aspecto maléfico

-Muy bien ya es hora de continuar y debo agregar que no fue nada agradable el presenciar tanta inmadurez y osadía juntas, así es que; al próximo que meta escándalo, no solo recibirá el tesoro del cielo, sino que también tendrá que soportar a 100 dragones furiosos que le destrozara el cuerpo, quedo claro adelante y dense prisa-ordeno doko severamente

**_CONTINUARAAA…_**


	8. 8-Camino hacia el terror parte 3

**8.-Camino hacia el terror 3, el regreso de chuqui digo kiki**

**_Santuario 8:00am todo muy calmando, yo diría demasiado._**

-hay pero que bien dormí.-decía shion mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-sí que fue buena idea mandarlos a todos, me preguntó cómo les estará hiendo…bah de seguro todo está bajo control, eso si doko podrá ser perezoso, terco, enojón, convenenciero, etc. etc., pero a la hora de mangonear digo mandar a los demás no hay quien le gane, si a él siempre le gusta que las cosas se hagan conforme el las quiere.-decía shion sin percatarse de que un muy pequeño ser lo observaba sigilosamente.

**_En el bosque 9:00am_**

-Señor se supone que ya deberíamos de haber llegado ¿qué pasa seguro no estamos perdidos?-pregunto muy angustiado Camus.

-No, cuantas veces más se los tengo que repetir, no estamos perdidos, este es el camino se los aseguro.-replicaba doko con fastifio.

-Bueno, no es que yo dude de su sentido de orientación, pero…. no sería bueno echarle una revisadita al mapa? digo para estar bien seguros.-sugirió mu también angustiado.

-Ashh está bien bola de tarugos vamos a revisar el mapa.-decía doko al momento en el que se detenía para preguntar- ¿dónde está el mapa?

-Que no lo trae consigo.-pregunto un poco alterado Camus.

-Pues la última vez que lo vi lo tenía shaka.- decía pensativo shura.

Todos voltearon a ver a shaka el cual respondió.

- sí, pero yo se la preste a saga.-

Todos voltearon a ver a saga

-sí, pero después me la pidió mu, disque para revisarlo.-

Todos voltearon a ver a mu

- sí, pero yo se la di a afrodita

Todos voltearon a ver a afrodita.

-si ya sé, pero después me la arrebato death mask.-

Y todos voltearon a ver a death mask, con expresión preocupada

-sí, y yo la tiré al rio.-fue la respuesta seca que death dio a sus compañeros.

-Queeeeeeeeee como que al rio.- gritaron todos.

-Dije rio? quise decir; se la tire a milo- respondió dm con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos posaron sus miradas en el caballero de escorpio quien se veía nervioso.

¿Milo donde está el mapa?-pregunto Camus temeroso por la respuesta que este daría

¿El mapa?

¿Si el mapa?-pregunto otra vez Camus mas aterrado que antes.

-Este…. ¿el mapa, mapa?

¿Siii el mapa donde esta?

-Este….Hee…..pues…..haaa siii el mapa… ¿el mapa?

-Siii el mapa ¿donde está?

¿eeel…mapa?

-¿Donde rayos esta el mandito mapa?-grito con desesperación doko al ver que esa conversación no llegaba a ninguna parte.

-Pues yo creí que era alguna basura que death me había tirado, entonces yo….

-Tú qué, que habla de una buena vez.-decía doko con desesperación mientras lo jaloneaba de un lado a otro.

-Yo..yo lo rompí y lo tire.-respondió milo con voz apenas percibidle al notar la reacción de los demás.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeee-gritaron todos al uní solo.

**_Santuario, templo patriarcal, en orden_**

-Vaya creo que este lugar se encuentra en orden, ya termine todos mis deberes y ahora puedo tomar un descanso.- decía shion mientras se sentaba en su trono.- sip tooodo en orden.

**_Una hora después…_**

-Vaya que aburrido, no tengo nada más que hacer, pero que estoy diciendo si por fin puedo relajarme y concebir la paz que esos atolondrados no me permiten.-hablaba shion, cuando de pronto escucho una pequeña vocecita a lo lejos seguida de una risa.

–he?Pero..¿Quien anda ahí? –shion comenzaba a asustarse, cuando rápidamente paso una pequeña figura. –selo advierto, no sé acerque tengo un bastón y no dudare en usarlo-shion comenzaba a sudar y su presión arterial empezaba a elevarse.

-eesta bien, llévese tooodo lo que quiera, pero déjeme en paz. -shion tiro el bastón y se escondió detrás del trono.-(aquí no podrá encontrarme si, si estoy a salvo llamare a mu para que me proteja) –pensaba shion mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar, pero de pronto escucho una respiración cerca de su oreja izquierda seguido de un : buuu

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh auxilio help help.-grito shion con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a dar puñetes y patadas al aire.

-Tranquilícese patriarca, solo soy yo kiki, ve. -kiki se puso delante de shion con una enorme sonrisa.

-A solo eras tú, pequeño demonio (rayos no debí de a ver visto a noche esa película de terror que tenia death en su mesita, me lo merezco)-pensaba shion mientras kiki lo observaba con curiosidad- ¡que se supone que pretendías, matarme de un susto o que¡

-No, lo siento patriarca, no creí que se asustaría de esa forma. -kiki solo decía la verdad pensaba que uno de los hombres más poderoso del santuario no se asustaría por algo tan insignificante.

-Quien se asusto eh? no digas tonterías, impertinente y ahora de castigo te vas a el coliseo y das 100 vueltas rapidito-

-Quee es injusto-

-Te parece poco? bueno entonces que sean 300-

-Mejor me callo-

-Si mejor –decía shion empujándolo fuera del templo, por lo menos ahora tenía algo que hacer y a alguien a quien controlar.

_En el bosque de lo desconocido 10:10am todo era desesperación y caos._

-estamos perdidooos, somos sujetos perdidooos –decía kanon mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a sollozar.

-no, no puede ser tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de moriiiir.- decía Camus ante la mirada de sus compañeros, algo extrañados por su comportamiento. –hay muchos libros que no he podido leer y no he ordenado mi biblioteca por orden alfabético, no es justo no es justo. –Camus solo se limitaba a golpear con fuerza un árbol cercano a modo de desahogo claro.

-no digan tonterías, yo sé exactamente donde estamos, solo necesito una brújula, para ubicarme mejor. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una?-preguntaba doko algo nervioso.

-Si no tenemos un maldito mapa menos vamos a tener una maldita brújula, viejo senil tonto y prepo…-dm no termino de hablar porque Doko lo callo con un puñete en el estomago.

-Pero Bueno ya seles olvido pensar o que si están con el único e inigualable doko, nada malo les puede pasar estando conmigo, yo siempre tengo un plan "B", mu ven aquí de inmediato –mu izo caso de inmediato.-mira quiero que uses tus tecniquitas esas para teletransportarnos a las montanas rocosas rápido.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin doko dice algo que vale la pena.-dijo milo muy divertido, pero este fue reprendido bruscamente por shaka.

-Gracias shaka, vamos mu que esperas –decía doko mirando de reojo a mu.-no me digas que se te olvido?

-claro que no señor, es solo que no puedo….

-no puedes o no quieres?

-jamás me burlaría de su persona maestro... digo amo y señor, no sé qué pasa, me es imposible hallar mi cosmos energía.-hablaba mu desconcertado.

-mu sabía que eras incompetente, pero desobediente y mentiroso, eso si me sorprende. Pero bueno ya que no quieres, saga se que tu eres más capaz así que llévanos ahora.-por más que saga lo intentaba, tampoco podía elevar su cosmos, algo que preocupo a la mayoría de sus compañeros quienes también intentaron usar su cosmos,el resultado era el mismo.

-no, no pupuedo creerlo que tal tu kanon ¿tampoco?-kanon solo negaba con la cabeza triste.

- shaka yo se que tu eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles.

–lo siento mucho señor, pero no puedo, es como si algún ende nos lo impidiera.

-muy bien, todos sigan en dirección al este. –ordeno doko. -no me importa si nos lleva siglos saldremos de este maldito bosque a como dé lugar.

-hacia al este?Pero…. como está seguro que ese es el este? –pregunto mu muy preocupado

-porque yo lo digo o qué ¿tienes una mejor idea?-mu solo agacho la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir el sendero que doko señalaba.

**_Santuario 12:00pm_**

-299 y…. 300, listo ya termine patriarca ¿puedo retirarme?-kiki solo quería distanciarse de shion antes de que se le ocurriese algo más.

-no, aun no, quiero que me paces la agenda telefónica que tengo en el diván de la sala principal. –

-Como guste su santidad en seguida(Vaya ya decía yo hubiera permanecido de incognito)-

-Doko cree que yo no puedo divertirme sin él, le demostrare que está equivocado. –decía shion mientras le quitaba bruscamente la agenda telefónica a kiki quien se encontraba muy exhausto.

- si yo tengo un montón de amigos, vamos a ver…. doko, Doko, maestro doko de libra, doko, dokis, anciano de los cinco picos, maestro de shiru, el chino… –shion hojeaba su agenda en busca de un número telefónico.

-aja aquí esta "mu". kiki pásame el celular que deje en el cajón izquierdo de la mesita de noche que está en mi dormitorio.

-queee y ¿por qué no me lo pidió cuando fui por la agenda?-

-es que no pensé que lo necesitaría, pero ahora sí, así que ve por el ahora-

- vamos a ver si no me puedo divertir sin ti doko jajajajaja -shion sostenía el celular mientras reía maléficamente. Kiki yacía tendido en el suelo muy agotado.

**_EN EL BOSQUE_**

Todos se encontraban angustiados y desesperados, doko seguía caminado sin dirección he idea alguna de hacia a donde iban, los demás lo seguían como zombis.

Mu se encontraba charlando con Aldebarán quien no dejaba de decirle lo delicioso que era la comida y lo mucho que la extrañaba.

shaka estaba concentrándose, para descifrar que era lo que los dejaba sin su cosmos, cosa que aun no descifraba.

kanon tenía una disputa interna entre comerse las "galletas" restantes que tenia o usarlas para vengarse de saga por quitarle a su osito coco.

shura hablaba con DM sobre cómo llevaban una vida sin tratar de matar a los idiotas de sus compañeros.

Afrodita estaba encantado siguiendo a una pequeña mariposa.

Milo no paraba de preguntarle a Camus como se llamaba tal cosa, como se usa tal cosa porque el cielo es azul, por que los arboles son verdes, que si estos sienten dolor, que si lo otro tiene sentimientos, en fin no paraba de desesperar a su amigo el cual deseaba quedarse sordo por arte de magia, cosa que aun no pasaba.

Aioros seguía a su hermano con la mirada observando cada movimiento como obsesionado, sorprendiendo con su actitud a saga el cual pensaba que aioros ya se volvió loco.

-de repente…ring ring 1 corderito se balanceaba sobre la tela de una maraña como veía que resistía fueron a….-todos voltearon a ver en dirección a mu quien se puso rojo como tomate mientras trataba de contestar su celular.

-mu ¿que fue eso?-pregunto aioros algo curioso.

-este… es mi celular, un momento que creo que es… shion ¿diga?.-todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, desde cuando mu y shion tenían celular, si shion les había prohibido el ingreso de cualquier aparato tecnológico, dis que por que son meras distracciones, pero que va solo era una escusa para hacerlos más miserables de lo que eran, pudiendo comprarse una lavadora y así dejar de sufrir lavando a mano sus ropajes, sin contar la pulida que le echan a sus armaduras cada mañana. Pero en fin shion era un cínico y de eso no había duda, lo que si les hizo muuuy extraño es como rayos había señal en ese lugar? si ni siquiera eran capases de elevar su cosmos, que ¿acaso eso apara tejo era más fuerte que ellos?.

-sí, si patriarca tooodo está bien, no nadie se murió, si saga sigue cuerdo y…. doko no nos maltrata en lo absoluto.-dijo mu siendo observado por doko.

- si si no se preocupe yo me encargo de eso ¿Qué? que donde estoy pues…. vera estamos en….-de pronto doko le quito el celular a mu y lo arrojo al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo ante la mirada aterrada de mu.

-pero señor, ese era un regalo de cumpleaños, como pudo si…

-ya calla mu, se me callo y de eso no hay duda, ya después te compro otro-

-pero, es que ahí tenia las instrucciones para restaurar sus…

-que después te compro otro o que ¿acaso desconfías de mi?-doko miro a mu y este solo se aguanto las ganas que tenia de llorar, pues ese celular tenía mucho valor sentimental para él además de videos en donde shion le mostraba como restaurar las armaduras. sin contar las fotos que tenia de todos sus compañeros durmiendo una siesta.

-ya, que te compro otro muchisisimo mas bueno que el que tenias, ahora sigamos adelante y no empieces con tu lloriqueo que eres un hombre y los hombre no lloran.

-oiga me no usted es idiota o se hace.-DM como siempre volvió a confrontar a doko.-por qué rayos destruyo la única forma que teníamos de salir de este lugar, mu pudo haber le dicho a shion que nos rescate pero noooo a un idiota como usted, lo único que le importa es no quedar mal ante shion y no dejarse ver como lo que es un inep….-DM callo luego de que doko lo durmiera con una llave paralizadora.

-vaya, pero que chiquillo insolente, en mis tiempos los menores respetaban a sus mayores.- doko miro al resto y les advirtió.- no se les ocurra decirme nada, a no ser que quieran terminar como este. -doko se refería a death.- ustedes harán lo que yo les diga, no tienen de que preocupare, saldremos de aquí más rápido de lo que creen, ahora sigamos.-todos asintieron y continuaron su camino, Aldebarán cargo a death, para que no se quede atrás.

**_EN EL SANTUARIO_**

- Mu? Mu que pasa? Contéstame… mu mu ¡hola¡ probando probando 1, 2 ,3, 4 meidem meidem necesitamos refuerzos, cambio y fuera…...- shion golpeaba el aparato insistentemente.-rayos se corto, ya decía yo que los celulares chinos no sirven, como doko jejejejeje. -kiki lo miraba sorprendido.

- Y tú que me ves? anda síguele moviendo esa antena que quiero ver la pelea. -así shion se quedo recostado delante del televisor, mientras kiki sostenía la antena parabólica para que llegara la señal.

**_EN EL BOSQUE_**

MU era confortado por Camus quien le decía que todo tenía solución mientras Death no paraba de mostrarle el celular todo destrozado, cosa que hacia llorar de nuevo a mu y que hacía muy feliz a death.

doko escondía ciertas cosillas y detalles para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que ya habían pasado por ese lugar 3 veces.

Un poco más a la derecha se hallaba aioria que solo rehuía de hermano, el cual ya cansado, lo sostuvo del brazo para hablar con él.

-vamos aioria no te enfades de esa manera, ágamos las paces, no quiero morir en este bosque disgustado contigo, además sabes que no todo fue mi culpa eh… yo se que estas resentido por lo que paso, pero todos cometemos errores.-dijo aioros sujetando con más fuerza a aioria .

-hay que te pasa? suéltame me lastimas. -aioria solo quería que su hermano lo dejara en paz y trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

- mira, tú tampoco has sido un hermano ejemplar-

-¿Hermano ejemplar?¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó aioria muy molesto.

-Bueno… a que tu a veces te comportas como un chiquillo inmaduro, Además no has cumplido con la promesa de quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo…- aioros cada vez se ponía más nervioso y alterado.

-Qué? a ver…. vamos a recapitular, quien no ha sido un hermano ejemplar fuiste tú, yo hice todo lo que pude para que tu nombre no quede en la basura, trate de seguir tus pasos, yo quería ser como tú, no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran sobre ti, yo te quería a pesar de todo porque tú lo eras todo para mí, pero tu tu….

-Yo qué?¿Qué vas a decir? tu solo eres un niño tonto, inmaduro, que jamás aprenderá a ser un buen caballero. -aioros de verdad parecía ser otra persona al decir eso de una manera tan cruel y brusca, todos los presentes solo lo miraron reprobatoriamente .cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde.

-Sabes que creo?... que shura tenía razón tú, no eres más que un farsante y ya déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo en el resto que me quede de vida oíste. -aioria se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se fue lo más lejos que pudo.

(Soporte muchas cosas por ti, pero ya no más)- pensaba aioria para sí mismo.

-Ya ves lo que provocas, por tu culpa mi hermano me odia –

-A no, si él te odia, es solo culpa tuya. a quien se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez.- dijo shura alejándose de aioros.

-¡damn it¡…..y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?-aioros volvió su mirada hacia saga.

-hoye saga ¿cómo le hiciste para que kanon te perdonara por haberlo encerrado en Cabos unión?

-perdonara?...¡Ja! Yo no necesite pedirle perdón, solo le advertí que: si quería vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo, no se atreviera a tocar mis cosas, o lo volvía a encerrar jajajaja..-de repente el cabello de saga se volvió blanco y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, hasta rayos caían a su alrededor.

- Aioros tienes que ser rudo, solo así lograras que te respetan, no mas mírame, kanon no mueve ni un pelo en mi contra porque sabe que lo haría pedazos, siente el miedo, eso es precisamente lo que tú tienes que hacer con aioria, solo así te respetara y hará lo que digas jajajajaja -aioros observaba como kanon sostenía un muñeco vudú de saga y lo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas. -jejeje si, creo que mejor le pido ayuda a shaka, nos vemos saga.

-como quieras.-saga de repente sintió un dolor en el estómago.- rayos estos dolores me van a terminar matando, siento como si alguien me hubiera estado pateando.-saga volteo a ver a su hermano, quien oculto el muñeco tras de sí saludando a su gemelo.

**_CONTINUARA…;)_**


	9. CAPITULO 9

_**9.-El desastre es parte del desastre y la locura es inevitable.**_

_-¿Ya nos volvimos locos? ¿ya nos volvimos locos? ¿ Ya nos volvimos locos? –preguntaban milo y aioria al mismo tiempo._

_Ya les dije que siii y dejen de fastidiarme si no quieren que me los coma.-Todos pararon en seco y miraron a doko con terror._

_-¿Qué? era solo una broma, además yo no como porquerías.-_

_-¿Podemos descansar? no hemos comido,ni dormido en dos días.-hablo muy cansado afrodita._

_-nooooooo continúen que ya estamos cerca, lo presiento._

_-si como no, lo mismo dijo hace 2 días.-_

_-perdón¿diste algo kanon?_

_- no nada nada._

**_SANTUARIO, salón principal 12:00 pm. Shion se encontraba en una situación muuuy difícil._**

_-no no y no kiki,¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir, que el caballo no se mueveasí? se mueve en forma de "L"-decía shion mas que desesperado, pues kiki ,su única compañía, no entendía bien como era que se jugaba ese dichoso juego llamado ajedrez._

_-siii patriarca, pero yo lo estoy moviendo en "l" minúscula. -kiki le mostro una sonrisa mientras, shion arto tiro toda la tabla de ajedrez.-es inútil tu nunca serás rival para mí y menos una buena compañía. -shion se puso de pie.-mejor duermo un rato a ver si así se me pasa el coraje y aburrimiento que traigo.- shion se metió en su recamara con kiki observándole a sus espaldas._

**_EN EL BOSQUE_**

_-Después de pasar 2 días en el bosque, sin comida, ni agua y mucho menos descanso, todo gracias a doko. Los caballeros comenzaban a delirar y a planificar cosas extrañas y sobretodo perturbadoras. Ya ni siquiera vestían apropiadamente, todos lucían harapientos y mugrientos, sobretodo mugrientos._

_-oigan ustedes ¿para qué están haciendo eso?.-pregunto kanon, al ver como mu y shaka construían un lugar para resguardarse del frio, cosa que doko les ordeno a punta de látigo._

_-para que mas genio, para resguardarnos del frio cuando caiga la noche.-dijo shaka apiñando una hoja enorme como techo.- se útil y pásame esa ramita quieres?-pidió shaka a kanon pues él estaba más cerca._

_-¿porqué yo? si a mí no me pidieron que los ayude, mejor que tela alcance mu, que para eso está._

_-vamos kanon, ayúdalo, yo lo aria si no estuviera sujetando esta roca para ajustas el techo._

_-ashh lo que uno tiene que hacer por los necesitados. -kanon sujeto la ramita y se la dio a shaka._

_-gracias, deberás que fuiste de gran ayuda.-dijo shaka sarcástico._

_-que te puedo decir shaka, ya he tomado el camino de la rectitud.-mu y shaka se miraron entre si y se hicieron la señal para levantar el techo del refugio al mismo tiempo._

_-que do bien ¿no?-kanon se acerco a uno de los extremos donde el techo estaba sujeto._

_-bien mu, ahora solo recolectemos hojas grandes para cubrir el refugio y listo.-rio shaka mientras mu asentía._

_-si, si que hubieran hecho sin mi ayuda.-dijo kanon mientras se apoyaba en uno de los extremos._

_-no espera no te apoyes ahiiii.-demasiado tarde, mu vio como todo se desplomaba. En un intento por detenerlo, shaka se interpuso y termino aplastado por el techo._

_-ups.-dijo kanon alejándose poco a poco, viendo como mu intentaba sacar a shaka de debajo de los escombros, claro cuando kanon ayudaba siempre pasaban ese tipo de cosas._

_-ashhh ya estoy aaarto de ver puros arboles y animalitos silvestres saltando de aquí paraallá…..yo ya quiero salir de aquí.- decía DM asteado de la paz y belleza que ese bosque poseía.-les juro que si en 20 minutos no hallamos la salida, me voy a volver loco y los voy a matar por diversión, empezando por kanon,así que, que dan advertidos._

_-¡ja ¡ eso si no te gano yo. -decía milo apilando un montón de piedras para según él, hacer una represa.- insensatos._

_-oye, y ..¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo tú? haaa ya se, tu mausoleo, para cuando perezcas ¿o me equivocó?- pregunto kanon quien seguía de fisgón._

_-no ignaro, para tu información, yo que soy el único y verdaderamente inteligente. -milo vio como Camus lo miraba con enojo.-estoy edificando una enorme presa, para cuando caiga la lluvia y así nos podremos sustentar de agua y ya no habrá necesidad de sacrificar al primer idiota que se deje jejeje, ose tu. -milo continuo amontonando piedritas, kanon enojado por su comentario, la pateo y derrumbo su pequeña represa._

_- je ahora ¿quién es el tonto he?-kanon se alejo de milo dirigiendo su atención en lo que Camus hacia._

_-aaahhh me las vas a pagar kanon, cuando mi presa esté concluida y todos vengan a rogarme para que les dé algo de agua, yo el gran milo de escorpio, voy a forjar mi imperio y sabes qué;tú vas a ser el que se encargue de limpiar mis desechos reales jajajajajaja. -milo reía como loco, todos voltearon a verlo y se rieron de su ocurrencia._

_-vaya, no creí que lo loco se te pegaría Camus. -kanon se sentó a su lado, Camus solo lo ignoro sosteniendo y observando una pequeña hoja para quien sabe que._

_-dime ¿ese es tu testamento? ¿Lo puedo ver? trataba de que camus le mostrase la hojita que traía._

_-si te digo que es mi testamento ¿me dejas en paz?_

_-depende…¿qué me dejaste?_

_-ashhh mira, esta hoja nos puede ayudar a descifrar que es lo que nos quito nuestro cosmos así que si me haces el favor necesito soledad.- Camus se volvió a analizar la hojita._

_-ose a que no me dejaste nada, pues para que lo sepas puedes quedarte con tu extraña hoja yo me voy,loco.- al tratar de pararse kanon perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sobre Camus haciendo que soltara la hojita. Viendo como el viento se la llevaba lejos._

_-disculpa Camus yo no….-kanon retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la cara inexpresiva de Camus volverse furica._

_-esa hoja, era la única forma de saber cómo salir de este lugar, tarde muuucho en encontrarla, y tú hiciste que la perdiera, dame una razón para que no te mate ahora mismo. -Camus se vía como loco comenzaba a remangarse las mangas._

_-solo era una hoja ¿cómo rayos te diría lo que nos izo perder nuestro poder? Mira aquí hay una igual–kanon se salvo por un pelo de que Camus le diera con una gran roca en la cabeza mientras corría hacia aioros._

_-¿pero qué me pasa? el tiene razón, solo era una simple hoja, quizás mi desesperación por querer encontrar una solución, me izo enfocarme en esa cosa para no perder la esperanza, mejor me calmo y le pido una disculpa a kanon. -Camus se detuvo al ver como milo continuaba apilando las piedritas._

_-así que piensas hacer una represa gran genio?.- pregunto Camus mirando el montoncito de piedras._

_-así es, si quieres puedes ayudarme y puede que tal vez te deje beber un vaso de agua.-dijo milo comenzando a reordenas el montoncito de piedras meticulosamente._

_-y dime ¿cómo piensas hacer una represa, con tan mala ingeniería?Y…¿de dónde va a salir el agua? si el cielo está completamente despejado. -milo miro a Camus con enojo._

_- ya verás que caerán torrenciales lluvias, que harán que mi súper represa se llene en un santiamén y ahí si todos me darán la razón y suplicaran que los haga su amo y señor jajajajajaja auch….-milo al sentir un golpe, giro rápidamente para ver quién era el que lo había golpeado en la cabeza._

_-mira niño, deja de hablar idioteces que ya me éstas desesperando ¿que no ves que cada uno tiene sus problemas? Mejor en lugar de reunir piedritas, ve y reúne troncos, que ya empieza a anochecer y el frio no perdona.-dijo doko apartándose de milo, Camus sonreía discretamente._

_-Camus, ayúdale y de paso vigílalo, no vaya a ser que en lugar de troncos traiga mas piedras.-ordeno doko, Camus paro de reír y ahora milo era el que sonreía mientras comenzaba con su búsqueda._

_-Aioros tienes que ayudarme, Camus se volvió loco y quiere matarme po…..-kanon observo lo que aioros sostenía en su mano y quedo paralizado, pues era una serpiente de cascabel._

_-dime kanon ¿crees que aioria me perdone si le regalo este juguete?- aioros sujetaba a la víbora sin miedo alguno, cuando se la mostro a kanon este se alego._

_-ah..a.. aioria?-_

_-sí, mira shaka me dijo que; si quiero recuperar el cariño de mi hermanito, tengo que darle algo que solo yo puedo darle, algo que represente lo que el significa para mi, y pues como desde niño le han gustado los juguetes pensé que tal vez este sea un buen regalo._

_-Mira se mueve, ¿no te parece bonito? creo que le va a gustar mucho.-_

_- deja eso -kanon por instinto izo que aioros soltara la víbora de un golpe, la cual se largo rápido._

_-sí, tienes razón, un juguete no es suficiente, tal vez, esta piedra sirva, mira como brilla es muy bonita. -kanon volvió a quedarse sin habla pues aioros había encontrado un enorme diamante rosado. aioros al ver su expresión se puso triste._

_-tienes razón, tengo que esmerarme mas esto no sirve. -aioros lanzo el diamante lo más lejos que pudo, perdiéndose para siempre. kanon no creía lo que acababa de ver aioros era más estúpido de lo que creía._

_-vaya esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.-decía aioros parándose en busca de otro "regalo" para su hermano._

_-kanon algo desconcertado camino sin fijarse por donde iba cuando, piso algo que lo suspendió, poniéndolo boca abajo colgando de un árbol._

_-siii ya cayo uno. -aioria salió detrás de un arbusto, tenia pintado el rostro como un indio y tenía unas dos plumitas en su cabello._

_-ahora si comeremos algo. -decía aioria feliz mientras bajaba a kanon._

_-¿qué rayos te pasa tonto? por poco y me rompes la pierna dime ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

_-haaaaaaa solo eres tu, rayos creí haber capturado un venado u algo así y solo conseguí un ser inútil he indigerible. -aioria soltó a kanon mientras volvía a armar su trampa._

_-que dijiste? Mira niño no te permito que me hables así además, para que lo sepas, yo sería muy digerible si me lo propusiera.-al parecer kanon no savia el significado de la palabra digerible._

_-tal vez, pero créeme que nadie por mas hambre que tuviera te digeriría.-una vez armada la trampa de nuevo, aioria de oculto detrás de un arbusto._

_-que haces?_

_-esperar-_

_-Esperar…..¿qué?_

_-a otro animal idiota que caiga en esta trampa._

_-mira niño_

_-chiiiii calla y vete que me ahuyentas a mi comida._

_-claro que me voy, loco. -kanon se fue muy indignado._

_Más atrás, shura afilaba un par de piedras para hacer cuchillas. –listo.-dijo shura satisfecho al ver como las piedras tenían forma de cuchillos de carnicero y que estaban muy filosas y puntiagudas._

_-vaya ¿para que hiciste esas cosas?-kanon lo miraba susceptible._

_-para ver cuántos idiotas me lo preguntan. -shura le dio la espalda y se puso a buscar algo que le sirviera de manga para sus cuchillas.-y mira que contigo ya van 3._

_-3 que?_

_-3 idiotas. -kanon lo miro de reojo._

_-si, mira mascara me pidió una prestada dis que para matar a un tal ruiseñor, Aldebarán me pregunto si ya había terminado de preparar la cena y saga me dijo que me traería una víctima para el sacrificio y creo que fue en tu búsqueda._

_-que, todos quieren matarme ¿o qué? Yo mejor me largo, todos son una bola de locos,tú con tus cuchillitos, millo con su represa, shaka y mu con su refugio, Camus con su hojita, aioria con su trampa y aioros con sus regalos. No, no mejor me voy no vaya a ser contagioso. -kanon se alejo y se situó en un rinconcito sacando de su mochila su gorrita para el frio, se la puso miro la foto de su querido osito coco.- hooo mi querido coco, solo tú me entiendes y amas, ya verás que pronto te tendré a mi lado de nuevo y entonces gobernaremos este mundo jajajajaja. Ya se me pego lo loco._

_afrodita parecía ser el único al que no le molestaba en lo absoluto el ambiente pues él hasta se había hecho un collar de pétalos y un hermoso sombrerito hecho de puras hojas con una rosa blanca en el centro, si hasta parecía que los animales lo obedecían cosa que extraño a todos sus compañeros._

_**EN EL SANTUARIO :)**  
><em>

_-¡queeeee!..¿Cómo que aun no llegaron? pero si ellos partieron hace 3 días eso es imposible….amenos que…-shion se puso pensativo sosteniendo su celular.- esos mal mandados de seguro se fugaron y se fueron de vacaciones sisisisi eso tiene que ser, seguro por eso mu no me quiso decir donde estaban. -shion estaba muy furioso kiki por seguridad retrocedió uno 10 pasos.- RAYOS SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES…..DOKO CUANDO TE VEA TE JURO QUE MELAS VAS A PAGAR.- shion dio un golpe que derrumbo medio templo._

_En la otra línea shiru solo pensaba en que era aquello que su maestro pagaría._

_-bien, si tienen noticias de ellos me avisan, estaré esperando su llamada. -shion colgó el celular y se puso de pie._

_-kiki tráeme la maleta verde que tengo debajo de mi cama. -shion ponía cara de desquiciado. -jajajaja si ellos creen que se pueden librar de mi tan fácil, están muy equivocados, ellos no saben que tengo un AZ bajo la manga, nada mas dejen que los agarre y me las pagaran en especial doko jajajajaja._

**_CONTINUARAAAAAA ;)_**


	10. LA LOCURA NO SE CURA ASÍ NO MÁS

La locura no se cura así no más.

**_No, nos rendiremos, tenemos que salir_**

**_EN EL BOSQUE_**

-aioriaaaaaaaaaaa-grito doko muy enfadado, pues se encontraba metros suspendido del suelo por haber caído en una de las trampas que aioria había colocado.- bájame de inmediato.-todos los demás vieron a aioria y le suplicaron que no lo bajara.

- vamos aioria, si se queda ahí podemos escapar, sin su cosmos es incapaz de hacer nada.-dijo milo.

-ni se les ocurra dejarme aquí, créanme que pueden exponerse a múltiples castigos.- Aioria lo medito un momento.

-AIORIA VAS A BAJARME SI O NO?

-sí, sisi ya lo bajo.-aioria comenzó a bajar a doko ante la mirada triste y decepcionada de los demás.

- cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de poner esas estúpidas trampas. -doko miro enfadado a aioria

-es que tengo mucha hambre… yo solo quería atrapar un venadito o por lo menos un conejito.

-pues no te sirvió de nada,mira que ni siquiera has logrado atrapar una rata, solo te expones a que se caiga el primer menso que pasé por ahí.- doko callo al instante al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-pus… yo qué culpa tengo de que ciertos mensos, no se fijen para donde van.-aioria miro hacia a kanon,DM y milo.

-cuales mensos?-gritaron

-pues ustedes, menos doko claro.-dijo aioria sonriéndole a doko ya desatado.

-mas te vale mocoso.-doko se dirigió a milo y camus.

-bien ustedes cuantos troncos reunieron?.

-mire yo logre conseguir 30 troncos y grandotes.- milo sonreía victorioso mirando a Camus quien solo sostenía dos ramas pequeñas.

-bien milo ¿y tu Camus?-Camus se izo a un lado, detrás de él, había un centenar de troncos todos grandes.

-muuuuy bien Camus, tu sí que eres eficaz,claro que lo haces solo por presumir ¿o me equivoco? jajajaja. -doko se paso de largo mientras milo le sacaba la lengua a Camus este solo lo ignoraba.

-shura ¿terminaste de elaborar esas cuchillas que te pedí?

-claron,¿cuándo le he fallado?-shura lo miro con una sonrisa.-solo que…..me falto ponerle manga lo que pasa es que no encuentro nada que se le parezca o que pueda serme de utilidad.

-no, no importa dame. -shura le entrego las cuchillas-muy bien, muy bien.-y dígame señor para que las quiere?.

-eso mi querido subordinado no te importa.-dijo doko guardando las cuchillas en su mochila dándole la espalda a shura, quien se quedó muy pensativo.

(Tal vez fue mala idea hacer esas cuchillas ¿para que las quera?)-pensaba shura muy preocupado.-(¿y si nos amenaza a punta de cuchillas y nos obliga a seguirlo de por vida? y de paso venerarlo para siempre. no pus si es eso yo prefiero tirarme del primer acantilado que aparezca).dijo shura mirando a doko - Al menos estoy a salvo dentro de mi mente-hablo shura, si claro en sus pensamientos nadie se metía.

-tal vez se te cumpla eso que pensaste shura, en cuanto a lo otro yo no estaría tan seguro.-shura se sobresaltó al oír esto.-el hecho de que no sienta mi cosmos energía no quiere decir que perdí la facultad de leerles la mente.

-si si lo siento.-dijo shura(rayos).-doko volteo y se dirigióhacia mu y shaka.

-shaka, mu ¿ya tienen listo el refugio?

-pues ya lo teníamos, pero tuvimos un pequeño percance.-dijo mu mirando kanon, quien solo miraba en otra dirección.- lo lamentamos mucho señor creo que por el momento tendrán que esperar un par de horas más, hasta que esté listo de nuevo el refugio.-dijo shaka con un par de eridas en su cuerpo.

-más o menos ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-pue horas. -Respondió mu

-queeeee es mucho.-

-pues, tardaríamos menos si todos los demás nos ayudaran.-shaka vio a sus compañeros maldiciéndole.

-bien no se diga mas, todos apuren el paso y ayuden a construir el refugio a menos¿que quieran dormir a la intemperie? Expuestos a toda clase de animales salvajes.-todos se miraron entre si y se pudieron a la carga.

_1 HORAS DESPUES…_

-bien, muy bien, a eso es a lo que yo le llamo una obra de arte.-dijo doko satisfecho pues el refugio estaba terminado y muy bien elaborado.

-bien, al menos ya tenemos donde refugiarnos cuando caiga la lluvia.-hablo milo agotado.

-milo ya te he dicho que el cielo esta mas que despejado ¿cómo se te ocurre que puede llegar a llover?.-pregunto saga algo molesto por la insistencia de este.

- ya verán que es cierto.

-ver para creer.-dijo aioria.

-bien, Aldebarán acercarte y prende fuego.

-está bien maestro.. digo amo y señor.-Aldebarán se puso a examinar dos hojas.

-los demás reúnanse y déjense de estupideces que ya se hace de noche y creo que lo mejor por ahora es descansar ya mañana encontraremos el camino de regreso a casa.-todos los santos aplaudieron pues esta era la primera noche en 2 días que dormirían.

-que les parece si para despejarnos un poquito, contamos cuentos de terror?-pregunto kanon dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-no, mejor juguemos a las adivinanzas, si suena mejor.-dijo aioria algo nervioso.

-a claro, como al jovencito le da miedo.-dijo milo riéndose.

-yo no tengo miedo, es solo que…. prefiero hacer algo divertido.

-pues esto puede resultar divertido.- dijoDeath acercándose.- jajajajaja.

-no no y no Aldebarán cuantas veces te voy a decir que para crear fuego se necesitan dos rocas y no dos hojas.-dijo Camus muy consternado.-a ver deja yo lo hago porque contigo esto prende en un milenio.-en cuestión de segundos Camus consiguió que prendiera el fuego y todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para poder calentarse un poco.

-bien, muy bien, todos aquí es hora de dormir.-todos al oír esto se acercaron rápidamente.- entraran y se acomodaran por orden del mayor al más menor¿estamos?.-pregunto doko siendo el primero en ingresar al refugio.

-si como le conviene.-milo renegaba pues él era el más joven de todos, claro solo por días.

Y así entraron doko, saga, kanon, aioros, shura, death mask, afrodita, Camus, mu, Aldebarán, aioria, shaka y milo quien estaba más que molesto al ver que las cobijas no alcanzaron así que no le quedómás que aguantarse el frio.

-vamos aioria, perdóname mira que tú me hiciste enfadar.- aioros se veía muy arrepentido tanto que a la mayoría de sus compañeros les dio lastima.

-no y ya déjame dormir que tengo sueño.

-pero….-

-Quieres callarte deja dormir.-shura se veía molesto, aioros hablaba alto para ser escuchado por su hermano y el que estaba a su lado le molestaba.

-siiii cálense o los saco a todos ahora mismo y se quedaran a fuera.-doko volteo a ver a los demás quienes ya parecían estar en un profundo sueño.

-espero que mañana podamos salir de este maldito bosque.-pensaba doko mientras era vencido por el sueño y cansancio.

**_EN EL SANTUARIO._**

-¿COMO QUE NO HAY NADA?-grito shion histérico,kiki solo se resguardaba de su furia detrás de una silla.

-como le dije señor,no encontré nada, bajo su cama solo hay basura y muchas arañas.

-eso es imposible o amenos que…...-shion se quedo pensativo.-maldito doko, de seguro se las llevo pero me las va a pagar.-shion se dirigió a la salida de templo.

-a donde va señor? Ya es muy tarde.-dijo kiki, shion lo observo con malicia.

-eso no te importa mocoso, cuida el santuario mientras estoy fuera.-asi shion salió a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido.

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE…._**

-Maldita seaaaaaaa.-dijo doko al ver como el pequeño refugio estaba lleno de agua.-que rayos paso?.-doko salió del refugio y observo que en la noche había caído una lluvia tremenda, cosa que ocasiono que su simple refugio se llenara de agua. Todos estaba empapados algunos casi se ahogan.-maldito bicho tenía razón.

-quien iba a decir que milo era meteorólogo.-dijo mu muy impresionado.

-yo les dije que iban a caer lluvias incesantes. -milo se veía feliz y satisfecho, pues en su momento de locura pudo predecir que eso SI pasaría.

-para mí esto es pura coincidencia.-dijo shura exprimiendo su polera.

-Así? Pues aquí te va otra coincidencia, te vas a caer por un precipicio y no te va a ir nada bien.-SHURA solo ignoro a milo pasando por encima de los demás para salir del refugio.

-perdón.-dijo mientras pasaba pisando a sus compañeros. -con permiso….Cuidado, abran cancha - cuando salió recibió una patada por parte de milo por que este al salir paso por su estómago. Saga izo lo mismo solo que el si piso y aplasto a sus compañeros con alevosía y ventaja. Todos los demás salieron por orden,bueno todos menos Death y Kanon quienes seguían dormidos y les importaba un pepino que estuvieran mojados.

-saga ve y despierta a esos perezosos.-saga ah regañadientes se metió de nuevo en el refugio.

-hoy saldremos de aquí o me dejo de llamar doko de libra. -doko se puso en pose heroica.

-y como lo vamos a llamar entonces?.-hablo aioria divertido. Pero dejo de sonreír pues doko le miraba con enojo y agarraba una cuchilla.

-cuando saga vio a su hermano profundamente dormido y a Death a su derecha, se le prendió el foco. Acercó un poco más a Death y puso su mano alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Luego entrelazo los pies de kanon a los de Death puso la mano de kanon en la cintura de DM.-si tan solo tuviera una cámara- salió muy feliz del lugar.

-que paso saga ya despertaste a tu hermano?-pregunto inocente Aldebarán. Saga le sonrió y le dijo algo al oído cosa que sorprendió a Aldebarán, el cual, inmediatamente ingreso al refugio.

-que paso que le dijiste?-pregunto shura algo curioso.-saga izo lo mismo que con Aldebarán

-no, note creo.-dijo shura susceptible saga solo asentía varias veces. –Me duele admitirlo pero es cierto.- shura dudoso se dirigió al campamento. Afrodita se acercó a saga. Le dijo lo mismo, afrodita sonrió ampliamente.

Fue con el chisme a todos los demás. Quedando solo aioros quien estaba distraído mirando una piedra en forma de corazón y doko el cual revisaba su mochila para verificar que nada se hubiera dañado por el agua.

-porque esa sonrisa? pregunto aioros sosteniendo la roca.

-solo espera y lo veras.-

-HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dentro del refugio se escucharon dos gritos y varias risas.

.Cuando shura ingreso abrió la boca a más no poder, Aldebarán reía sin parar mientras tras el ingresaban milo y aioria quienes al instante se echaron a reír, afrodita ingreso y se aguantó las ganas de reír tras el ingreso Camus quien solo negaba con la cabeza, luego MU seguido de shaka quien abrió los ojos como plato al ver semejante panorama. shura se acercó a Death y kanon que seguían dormidos, kanon abrazaba a death muy fuerte pues pensaba que era su osito solo balbuceaba palabras inentendibles.

-están muy cómodos?- Pregunto shura, cuando Death y kanon abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo gritaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Cuando se percataron que estaban bien abrazaditos se separaron al instante. Viendo como la mayoría de sus compañeros los observaban riendo sin parar.

-que bien guardadito se lo tenían jajajajaja.-decía milo sin parar de reír. –óyeme, esto no es lo que piensan. -death se puso de pie y sujeto a milo de la chaqueta.-deja de reír bichajo de mala muerte. Kanon izo lo mismo, pero con aioria quien no dejaba de reiry burlarse.

-¡BASTA DEJEN DE REIR¡-ordeno doko muy enfadado, entrando al refugio.-mu dime ¿que paso?

-este… pues yo solo escuche por ahí que kanon y death estaban pues…. muy cómodos demostrándose lo muuucho que se apreciaban y pues cuando entre yo no esperaba encontrarme con ambos abrazados muy contentos, yo solo creo que pues… este es un muy asunto suyo y que a ninguno de nosotros nos compete criticar las preferencias de nuestros camaradas y..-ya cállate cordero parloteador y tonto, eso no es cierto.-dijo kanon muy furioso.

-ENTOCES ¿QUE PASO?-Doko miro a death y kanon que estaban muy rojos por la vergüenza.

-pues yo que sé, cuando desperté este imbécil me estaba abrazando…..y por mi piensen de él lo que quieran, que es raro que le va para el otro equipo, lo que sea, pero de mi no les permito que duden de mi.-

-oye, yo no tengo idea de que….-kanon callo al ver como su hermano le sonreía y ahí intuyo muchas cosas.

-TUUUUUU.-kanon se acerco a su gemelo.-RATA,TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE ESTO ¿VERDAD? ADMITELO-

-no, yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste abrazar ciertas cosas.-saga no se inmuto cuando kanon lo sujeto de la polera.

-eso no es cierto,tú fuiste estoy seguro.-

-¡BASTAAA¡ saga, dime si tienes algo quever y di la verdad o si no se van a ocasionar muuuchos mal entendidos.

-hhhhhhhhhasssssss está bien, ellos no estaba abrazados yo los acerque y los puse así, contentos -kanon lo sujeto con más fuerza.-eres un maldito.

-bien, bien como digas ya me voy esto dejo de ser divertido.-saga no vio venir el golpe dirigido a su rostro.

-esto, es para que a mí no me vuelvas a meter en tus sucios planes de venganza contra tu hermano, me oíste.-death estaba muy enfadado, hasta empujo a aioros quien no tenía nada que ver, el ni tenía idea de que estaban hablando.

-déjense de estupideces y partamos de inmediato. -doko cargado de sus cosas salió y emprendió la caminata.

-vamos, aioria perdóname.-aioros seguía tratando de que su pequeño hermano lo perdonara, cosa que era difícil considerando que el orgullo de su hermano era más fuerte que nada.

-toma, esto es para ti.-aioros sostenía unas plantas muy bonitas aioria lo pensó.-no, no me interesa hablar contigo.

-por fa….-

-¡BASTA¡ aioria déjate de rogón y recibe el regalo de tu hermano.-ordeno doko

-está bien.-cuando aioria sostuvo el ramos empezó a sentirse mal, estornudaba sin control.

-aioria ¿qué te pasa?.-Pregunto shaka preocupado.-esto achu achu no sequé flores son estas?

-catalizas, creo.-dijo apenado aioros.-QUEEEEEE ACASO QUIERES MATARME QUENO RECUERDAS QUE SOY EXTREMADAMENTE ALERGICO A ESTAS FLORES- Aioros lo medito un segundo.

-a…. pues por lo menos recordé algo importante sobre ti jejejeje-aioria le arrojo el ramo Y se fue furioso.-si quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces desaparece para siempre.

-esto es el colmo, yo le dije a shion que prohibiera la hermandad en la orden, esto solo trae problemas. -decía doko muy decepcionado.

-sip, usted tiene toooda la razón.

-de que hablas saga si tú tienes un hermano y gemelo.-hablo afrodita.

-pues si, por desgracia, pero nadie se hubiera enterado de no ser por cierto tonto que se dejo ver.-saga miraba a su gemelo.

-me deje ver porque yo también necesitaba comida y aire para tu información estúpida copia.

-vaya creo que hoy las hermandades van de mal en peor.-dijo alde muy preocupado por la situación.

-kanon dime ¿por qué no te llevas bien con tu hermano?...tal vez sea un estúpido esquizofrénico bueno si y que.-dijo shura olvidando que saga estaba muy cerca de él.-un tonto sin remedio al que todo le sale mal…. bueno si y que…. todos tenemos defectos, sobretodo saga.

-gracias shura, que aria yo sin tu apoyo.-dijo saga con sarcasmo.

-querer dices ¿cómo se puede querer a alguien que te cambio por 2barras de chocolate?-todos miraron a saga sorprendidos.

- qué? no era para siempre, además volviste ¿o no? Estas entre nosotros.-saga puso cara de inocente.-

-si regrese, fue gracias a shion porque si fuera por ti yo ahora estaría en Egipto vendiendo telas de muy mala calidad.-saga agacho la cabeza al ver a los demás mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

-qué?iba a ser divertido para él, viajaría y todo eso yo yo…una nueva experiencia…..y-saga cada vez se ponía más nerviosos.-yo era un niño que quieren que haga.

-sí, y eso solo fue el comienzo, cuando te estorbaba me encerrabas en una jaula como animal.-

-que, noquería que hicieras nada malo, O te perdieras.-

-siiiiiiiiiiitus eres el peor hermano de la historia, me enceraste en cabos unión.-

-Sí, pero tenía mis razones.

-hay sí que fácil,tenía mis razones, tu eres un hipócrita, mira si hasta en este viaje no dejas de fastidiarme y hacerme la vida de cuadritos, pero ya me las pagaras. -kanon le dio la espalda y siguió su rumbo.

-qué triste saga ¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con tu hermano?-hablo consternado aioros.

-mira quién habla, el que dejo solo, abandonado y sin protección a su hermano cuando era apenas un mocoso y todo para salvar a una desconocida.

-sí, pero yo…

–basta, ustedes son los mayores y son ustedes los que se supone son los maduros,así que más les vale llevarse como una feliz familia cuando llegamos al santuario o ya verán.-doko siguió su camino.

**_EN EL SANTUARIO (STAR HILL)_**

-lo sabía, sabía que aquí, si iba a encontrar lo que buscaba jajajajaja muuuuy pronto los hallare y entonces, desearan no haberme desobedecido, ni volverán a burlarse de mí su patriarca jajajajajaj. -shion reía como demente.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	11. HAMBRIENTOS Y DECESPERADOS

**10.-EL HAMBRE, NOS INCITA A HACER COSAS ESTUPIDAZ Y A PENSAR COSAS PERTURBADORAS.**

-gracias a la lluvia ahora tengo toda la ropa manchada y los zapatos todos malogrados que horror.

-deja de quejarte afrodita, mira que tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos solo mira me creo que ya baje 2 kilos… hace 4días que no pruebo bocado que ya hasta me dan ganas de comerme la rosa que traes en el pelo. –cuandoAldebarán se iba acercando afrodita lo detuvo.

-basta, a ti te vendría bien bajar otros6 kilos más, mira que lo necesitas.-Aldebarán miro enfadado a afrodita.-que lo único que sabes hacer es pensar en comida?.

-pues ahora es lo que más me importa y no soy el único.-Aldebarán señalo a doko, quien masticaba una hojita, pero por el mal sabor la escupió y probó otra.

-Aldebarán tiene razón, si seguimos así vamos a terminar cometiendo canibalismo.-dijo shura buscando una posible víctima.

-vamos me suena a manada, yo por mi parte no soy carnívoro, así que lo único que necesito para sobrevivir son: frutas y vegetales.-dijo shaka.

-sí, pero aquí ni siquiera hay una maldito rábano, no ves que lo único que nos rodea son hierva venenosa flores y ramas.

-BIEN ESTA DECIDIDO, TODOS COJAN A KANON Y SACRIFIQUEMOSLE.-grito milo muy divertido.

-noooo prefiero comerme a shaka, el dijo que era vegetariano, así que debe ser el que menos caloría de nosotros tiene. -aioria solo reía, shaka lo golpeo con una rama.

-no, no mejor afro el debe de ser el más fácil de digerir, pues de por si su carne esta blandita y suavecita por lo delicado y frágil que es jajajajaja.-dm recibió un puñete en el estómago cortesía de afrodita,

-Bastaaaaaaaaa nadie se va a comer a nadie. -doko se paró sobre una roca.-primero busquemos algo de comida, ya después si no hallamos nada, lo tomaremos en cuenta. -doko observo a mu casi como un tigre saboreando a un corderito jejeje.

Así todos se pusieron en busca de algo digerible….algo que no fuera kanon lol.

**_…_****_2 horas después._**

-jajajaj ahora si me las vas a pagar saga, esta será mi venganza por de todo el bulling que me has hecho padecer desde que nací jajajajaja.-kanon saco de sus mochila las "galletas" puso una gran cantidad cerca de un risco.-bien listo.

-ya me harte de buscar. –Camus cansado como nunca antes se recostó en el suelo dándose por vencido.

-sí, pero o es esto o váyanse despidiendo de mu.-dijo milo señalando hacia doko quien seguía muy de cerca a mu,el cual lo miraba aterrado.

Kanon puso las galletas en un lugar donde saga pudiera encontrar las ya saben dónde.

-rayos esto sabe a tierra.-se quejó saga mientras escupía tierra. Cuando volteó su vista hacia un montoncito de "galletas".

-esto…..esto son galleta? Serán?- saga cogió todas sonriendo triunfante, intento comérselas todas cuando escucho a su espalda.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS SAGA ENCONTRÓ ALGO DE COMIDA TODOS A EEEL!-grito kanon Con malicia.

-No se atrevan a tocarme porque les juro que al primero que se me acerque, lo tiro por este precipicio-hablo saga histérico, haría lo que fuese con tal de que no le quiten las "galletas".

Todos tenían tanta hambre que no escucharon las advertencias de saga, ni se fijaron que saga si estaba parado a orillas de un precipicio, sin pensarlo todos se abalanzaron sobre saga, quien hizo un movimiento muy brusco para evitar que le quitaran la comida sin darse cuenta de que casi cae al precipicio, por fortuna aioria lo sostuvo a tiempo, que dando los dos prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

-aaaayy por lo que más quieras aioria no me dejes caer. –gritaba saga muy histérico con la mirada fija abajo.

-no seas tonto, no pienso soltarte.-decía aioria que a su vez era sostenido por shura quien lo sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Saga no te vayas a soltar, yo te salvare –decía kanon muy preocupado por su hermano.

-Vamos ¿qué esperas aioria? sube a mi hermano de una buena vez.-kanon se acercó a aioria y lo jaloneo bruscamente

-No hagas eso idiota que no vez que aioria también puede caerse –reprendía doko a kanon por su actitud.

-bueno me calmo pero ¿por qué no lo subes de una vez?-

-Lo aria si tuviera un punto de apoyo y si no estuviera tan débil. -aioria sí que se veía exhausto, pero aun así sostenía firmemente a saga.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? dejarlo caer.-

-Claro que no, yo jamás aria eso…

-ya deja en paz a mi hermano, él no tiene la culpa de que tu hermano sea un tonto suicida. -aioros se confrontaba frente a frente con, kanon el cual, solo lo miraba perplejo.

-que dijiste?... mi hermano no es un tonto, el tuyo si aparte de ser un debilucho. -kanon parecía no percatarse de que saga lo maldecía y pedía a gritos que se callara, mientras aioria solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No sean idiotas, este no es momento para discutir, sobre todo tu kanon que actúas como un tonto. -dijo muy disgustado Camus, al darse cuenta de lo grava de la situación.

-así, pues si la vida de mi hermano está en peligro, no me importa comportarme como un tont….

-Esperen ¿escuchan eso? –pregunto muy angustiado Camus.

Lo que Camus escuchaba era a la tierra inestable en la que todos estaban parados comenzando a desplomarse con ellos aun ahí, como pudieron todos trataron de salir lo más pronto posible de ese suelo inestable,debido a las torrentosas lluvias, caídas anteriormente pero por desgracia para saga y aioria fue tarde ellos cayeron al precipicio irremediablemente, los demás se sujetaban de quienes podían, para no caer, el panorama era algo así; shura sintió el suelo bajo el sucumbir por reflejo soltó a aioria y se sostuvo de la mano de Camus el cual a su vez se sostuvo del pie de kanon el cual fue sostenido del brazo por shaka y este por doko para evitar que se cayera ,pero el también estaba por caerse hasta que aioros con todas sus fuerzas sostuvo a doko de una mano y Death agarro a aioros de la cintura con fuerza para ayudarle a sostener a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban a punto de caer al precipicio, los únicos que no se encontraban en semejante situación eran mu, afrodita, Aldebarán y milo quienes se habían apartado a tiempo.

-tenemos que ayudar a Aioros y a Death – grito histérico milo al ver como ambos caballeros luchaban por sostener a sus compañeros.

-ESPERA –grito mu al momento en el que sostenía milo y a Aldebarán –no podemos acercarnos, no ven que el suelo es inestable, si nos acercamos en lugar de ayudarlos podemos propiciar que todos caigamos al abismó.

-Entonces ¿qué vas hacer? yo no pienso dejarlos a su suerte necesitan ayuda y la necesitan ahora. -Aldebarán estaba muy angustiado por sus compañeros sin su cosmos es probable que no sobrevivan a esa caída.

-tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto.-sentencio afrodita.

**_Abajo…._**

Todos se encontraban muy aterrados, al ver semejante situación, no sabían cómo rayos se habían metido en ese predicamento, pero de algún modo tendrían que encontrar una solución.

-rayos, no puede ser no, no maldita sea sagaaaaaaaa –kanon solo pensaba en el destino que pudo haber sufrido su hermano,después de caer al precipicio.-todo esto es culpa tuya shura, eres un idiota ¿por qué los soltaste?-

-oye, no fue mi culpa, todo paso muy rápido, sin darme cuenta solté a aioria, podría decirse que sacrifique su seguridad para preservar la mía.- shura parecía no pensar las palabras que salían de su boca.

-tranquilícense es probable que estén bien. –dijo Camus para tratar de apaciguar a sus compañeros.

-y si ya se murieron?

-calla DM -gritaron todos enojados.

-¿QUE? es una posibilidad.-

-si, como la de ….te voy a golpear si no te callas.-hablo shaka muy enfadado.

-AIOROS ¿NOS PUEDES SUBIR?-pregunto doko asustado.

-no, no,no lo creo tal vez si milo y Aldebarán nos ayudaran a death y amí, tal vez…..-aioros se veía algo triste, no quiera creer que había perdido a su hermano, esa no era una posibilidad para él, pero que habría sido de ellos entonces.

-bien entonces les lanzamos esta soga y entonces podremos ayudarlos ¿verdad?.-dijo milo muy desesperado.

-sí,solo esperemos que resista, pues de lo contrario, tendremos que despedirnos de todos ahora..-mu estaba muy nervioso.

-bien aquí vamos.-cuando mu tiro la cuerda ya era tarde, mas tierra cayo y ahí sí, tooodos se fueron para abajo, bueno todos menos mu, milo, Aldebarán y afrodita. Quienes solo vieron caer a sus amigos, sin poder hacer nada.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-DIME QUE ellos no se cayeron al precipicio mu, necesito que me lo digas. -decía milo muy nervioso, mu solo permanecía callado e inmóvil con la mirada abajo.

-esto es terrible.-afrodita aun no lo terminaba de creer.-como….

-noooooo ¿por qué? debimos de tirarles la soga antes solo tal vez así….. -adebaran contenía las ganas de llorar, todos sus amigos habían muerto o algo así. Fin….del capítulo jejejejeje

**_CONTINUARA….._**


End file.
